


If I Knew you were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake

by practicalamanda



Category: Glee
Genre: Baker Blaine Anderson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalamanda/pseuds/practicalamanda
Summary: Kurt is the personal assistant to Cooper Anderson. Every morning he visits Bee's, a bakery owned by Blaine.  Kurt has no idea Blaine is Cooper's brother and Blaine's has no idea that Kurt is Cooper's assistant.  Blaine has what seems like a hopeless crush on Kurt and Kurt might just feel the same way
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	If I Knew you were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm migrating over some of my old fics just to keep track of them. These are not edited from their original form on ff.

Kurt Hummel was late. He wasn't running a few minutes behind, he was 'I have twenty minutes to feed the cat, wash myself, get dressed, pick up breakfast, and get to work,' late. It was lucky that he had taken a bath to unwind from his day yesterday because there was no way he had time for a shower at this rate but it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't get to work on time. His boss was demanding and would no doubt scold him thoroughly, but he was no Anna Wintour. He wouldn't be out of work because of it, but Kurt hated disappointing Cooper Anderson. There was almost nothing worse than having the most handsome man in North America frown at you.

His high school dreams of attending the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and becoming a Broadway star were dashed fairly early. Rachel Berry had received a big envelope and Kurt had gotten a 'thanks, but no thanks'. You don't need a big envelope for that. Instead he went to the Tisch School at NYU, an equally prestigious school, but the curriculum was far less focused. While he was there, he found himself falling in love with the behind the scenes production of a show and ended up majoring in directing instead of performance. He was now working as an assistant to Cooper Anderson, arguably the most famous action star in the country, and not arguably one of the most attractive men Kurt had ever seen. It wasn't his ideal job by far, but it would get his foot in the door and Cooper was always quick with advice on navigating the industry. He was a kind man, but he was fairly exacting in his routine and became grumpy when it was interrupted. Every morning, Kurt was to go to one specific bakery on 17th street, order him a soy dirty chai and a blueberry muffin, and have it waiting for him in his trailer. At this rate, breakfast was going to be late.

Kurt dressed and did his hair in record time and with a swift pat on the head to his oversized tabby, Marion, he was out the door and racing towards Bee's, Cooper's preferred bakery.

"Breathe, Kurt." A familiar voice said as he burst through the doors of the little business, bell chiming loudly overhead. There was already a pretty long line formed at the cashier, but Blaine, the owner, who had become something of a friend to Kurt over the last few months, was already holding his order. "I knew you were running late, I have your usual right here. And before you even try, it's fine. You can come back and pay later."

Kurt grabbed the bag from Blaine and backed out of the shop, mouthing 'thank you' over and over again with his fingers clasped tightly in front of him. Kurt was used to Blaine showing kindness to him, probably because of how frequently he came in. Every day like clock work, Bee's could count on his, well on Cooper's, business.

He glanced down at his watch, sprinting the next few blocks to the city street where Cooper was filming that day, weaving his way through pedestrians and shouting 'excuse me' at no one in particular, when he finally reached the trailer. He was only fifteen minutes late, not bad.

"You're late, Hummel." He heard Cooper's voice before he was even fully inside the trailer.

Not good either. "I'm so, so sorry Cooper—my alarm clock never went off and then-"

"Save it, Kurt. It's fine. You're always very punctual so I'll let it slide this time." Cooper said with one of his signature winks.

After a year of employment, the wink had ceased to make him weak in the knees, but his cheeks would still pink slightly whenever the actor did something like that. He set the coffee drink down on the desk and scrambled to take the muffin out of the bag, when a bright pink post-it note, with the bakery's bumble bee logo, came fluttering out alongside the pastry.

Kurt-

We were out of blueberry today, so I gave you cranberry. I hope that's okay...just tell your boss that it's my fault.

:)

Blaine

"Um...they were out of your regular today so I had to get cranberry, sorry." Kurt said, busying himself with a plate and napkin, to avoid what was sure to be another disappointed look.

"Not your fault, kid. I'm sure it's fine." Cooper said, tucking in to his meal. "Why don't you head over to Marcy to get my call sheet? After that you should probably go back into the office and finalize my schedule for the week. Alice can help if you have any questions. Once you're done with that, you need to get my suit back from the dry cleaners and bring it to me here before you can leave for the day. I need it for the interview tonight. You know the number one rule of giving a good interview is..."

"Look pretty and don't answer any questions too directly." Kurt recited, filling in the end of the sentence automatically.

"That's right, and try to answer them with another question if you can. It makes you seem mysterious and interesting." Cooper said, finishing up his muffin and starting in on his unusual set of acting warm-ups.

Kurt tossed the wrapper and the empty coffee cup into the trash and swiftly left the trailer to avoid watching his boss's muscles flex under his tight t-shirt as he stretched. Kurt shook his head and couldn't help but think that he really had to get a grip...or a new job...or a boyfriend. Kurt definitely wasn't the blushing virgin he had been in high school, but his track record with men was, well, less than stellar. He had a string of casual flings during college that never amounted to anything and he was constantly grappling with his irritating tendency to fall for the idea of a person instead of the actual person. He was a master of falling for strait guy or projecting a completely fabricated personality onto a guy he barely knew. He would then become obsessed with them, emotionally cutting himself off from every other option, regardless of their viability. They say the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, but Kurt was getting nowhere with this knowledge. He wasn't too terribly lonely though. He had friends and his cat Marion and had no trouble finding partners for one-night stands, but being stagnant in terms of an actual romantic relationship was getting old.

It wouldn't help to dwell on such things now though, so Kurt shook the thoughts from his head and braced himself for another day as Cooper Anderson's assistant.

0000000000

Kurt Hummel was wet. He had finally finished for the day and all he had to do was stop by Bee's to pay for that morning's breakfast. Just as he was crossing the street towards the shop, a taxi had driven by, splashing mud and rainwater all over the side of Kurt's body. Kurt stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes, eyes closed and willing himself not to scream. The day was almost over. He was almost home and he could take a hot bath and spend the rest of the evening in his pajamas, watching re-runs of I Love Lucy with Marion.

He shoved his way into Bee's, Cooper's credit card already in one hand and a five-dollar bill in the other, so he could feed his own caffeine addiction. When he got up to the counter, Blaine was organizing a display of linzer tarts, but he straightened up quickly when he saw Kurt come in.

Blaine's big hazel eyes looked Kurt up and down sympathetically. "Bad day?"

Kurt sighed and looked down at his now filthy clothing, "I've had better." He responded, handing Blaine the card to ring up Cooper's order. "I could use some caffeine." he added shoving the cash towards Blaine and nodding towards the carafe of French roast.

"No way, dummy." Blaine said, batting his hand away. "Loyal customers who look like they just participated in an involuntary mud run don't have to pay around here. It's on me. Why don't you go sit down and I'll whip up my special anti-bad day potion."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. On any other day he might have made a sassy comment about Blaine's ridiculousness, but he was too exhausted and opted to just do as he was told. A few minutes later Blaine was sliding a glass mug and a plate of biscotti, which was still steaming a bit from the oven, towards Kurt.

"It's a raspberry mocha and that's chocolate raspberry biscotti." Blaine said pulling off his apron. "Do you mind if I sit for a few minutes?" Kurt gestured towards the chair in agreement and took a sip from the drink. "You, um, have some whipped cream on your nose." Blaine said, giggling a little.

Kurt's cheeks pinked, but he mumbled thanks and wiped it off with a napkin. "This is really good, thank you. You don't have to work or anything?" Kurt asked trying to distract Blaine from his embarrassment.

"Nah, it's pretty dead during dinner hours and my night manager will be in to relieve me any minute now,]." Blaine sat quietly for a bit, watching Kurt daintily eat his snack. "I'm sorry you had a bad day. I'm, It's okay if you want to, you know, talk about it. It usually helps me."

This wasn't the first time that Blaine had taken a few minutes to sit down with him. The baker would often chat idly with Kurt if his break happened to coincide with Kurt's frequent afternoon coffee runs, but this was the first time he was offering to talk about anything of substance. He took a second to really look at Blaine. He was probably around Kurt's age, his hair was neatly tamed, probably with gel and his eyes were looking back at him, wide and honest. For someone so young, he'd managed to establish himself well in what could be a tough city for a small business. Maybe seeking advice from someone like that wasn't such a bad idea.

"I don't know. It's nothing major. Just one of those days where lots of little things add up to make you feel terrible. I'll be fine, it just makes it hard to look on the bright side." Blaine cocked his head to the side, indicating that Kurt could go on. "Well you know I was running late this morning, so my boss was annoyed at me. Then, my boss's publicist yelled at me because I forgot to send out head shots to this one agency. After I left the office, I realized that I left my work metro card at home and I had to walk to the dry cleaner to avoid paying out of pocket. I don't think I need to tell you what happened right before I came in here. It's just, I'm trying to be a director. I'm working as a PA for an actor right now, I don't know if I've mentioned that before. It's a good first step, but I feel like I'm stagnating. Coming to New York was always my dream and sometimes it just feels more like a nightmare."

Blaine looked back sympathetically. "I'm sorry you feel down. I wish there was something I could do to help, besides giving you a sugar fix."

"No, no it's fine. Listening to me has been help enough. It actually felt really go to get that all out." Kurt finished the last sip of coffee and wrapped the rest of the biscotti in a napkin for later. "I should probably get going, but really Blaine, thanks for listening."

Blaine gave him a toothy grin. "It's no problem. I hope tomorrow is sunnier."

Kurt smiled, a bit half-heartedly, back. "I do, too."

Blaine watched as Kurt retreated towards the door, "Wait, Kurt." the other man turned around and waited for Blaine to talk. "Don't be afraid to take charge of your own life. I know it may feel like you have to go about things a certain way, especially in the entertainment industry, but sometimes the bravest thing you can do is to stop letting life just happen to you. Courage, Kurt."

Kurt's half smile turned into a full one as he backed his way out the door.

~~~

Blaine got home that night and poked his head in the freezer to see what kind of dinner he could make for himself. It was painfully empty, just a few lean cuisine's that belonged to his roommate's girlfriend and a frozen pizza.

"Guess I have to go shopping soon." he mumbled to himself as he pulled the pizza out of the freezer and pre-heated the oven to cook it. It's a common stereotype that people who make food for a living are terrible at cooking for themselves. At least where Blaine was concerned, this was completely true. He usually came home from work exhausted and unwilling to even go near another kitchen implement, so he lived off of frozen dinners and take out.

"Another culinary masterpiece by New York's most promising up and coming pastry chef?" his roommate, Mike asked, walking into the kitchen from his bedroom and looking warily into the oven. Mike and Blaine had been roommates ever since their junior year of college, where they met at the school's jazz club. They were both going to see the same singer who was Blaine's close friend and now Mike's girlfriend. "I've told you a million times, Blaine. Tina and I cook dinner together almost every night. We'd be happy to make enough for three."

Blaine was sitting slumped on the couch with his eyes closed, clutching a tall glass of ice water as he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "And I've told you a million times, I'm not inserting myself into the life of a practically married couple. It's weird enough that you live with me instead of her." Blaine said in an unintentionally biting tone.

Mike and Tina had been together for ages, but their parents wouldn't let them live together until they were married, a step they weren't quite ready for. Blaine was generally sensitive to this, but hey, even the jolly baker got frustrated sometimes.

"What's eating you?" Mike asked, plopping down on the couch next to him. "You look like someone just ran over your dog."

"Nothing." Blaine said unconvincingly. "Just a long day and some more reminders of why I will be single forever."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blue eyed customer, would it?" Mike was no stranger to hearing about Kurt, Bee's mysterious daily visitor who Blaine had titled 'the most beautiful man in New York.' He had given up telling Blaine to simply ask for his number weeks ago. He was too self-conscious for that.

Blaine ignored Mike's comment and kept going on his mini rant. "I mean he comes in and has like real adult problems and I'm the schmuck that volunteers to make him feel better with biscotti. Who's problems did a cookie ever solve? It's like every time I try and get closer to him I just end up making a bigger idiot of myself."

"So...this is about Kurt...?"

But Blaine wasn't finished, "Oh and get this, he's about to walk out the door, probably to get away form the eccentric man in the bumblebee t-shirt and I just start shouting at him about having courage and taking charge of his own life." Blaine put his cup on the coffee table and buried his head in his hands. "I don't know how to talk to humans."

Mike waited a few seconds to ensure that Blaine was finished talking before responding. "Blaine, I know that you have a tendency to over think things, but if I'm understanding properly, I don't see the problem here. The guy was feeling down and you gave him a treat and tried to give him some advice. He was probably grateful to have someone show him some kindness if he was having a bad day."

Blaine sighed. "I know and you're probably right, but I just feel like I get these hopeless crushes on people and never do anything about it. Who am I kidding, he probably has a boyfriend already." After a jaunty exchange about the indisputable hotness of Jake Gyllenhaal, Blaine was ecstatic to have his suspicions confirmed that Kurt was in fact gay, but that didn't mean he was available. "I should just accept that I'm going to be alone forever."

"Aw, common man, you still have Ruby," Mike joked, gesturing to Blaine's oversized gold fish who was perched on the table in front of them. Blaine shot him a look that could cut glass. "Okay, okay, not the time for jokes. I understand, but seriously Blaine things will work out for you one of these days. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I think you just have to let things happen naturally."

Blaine hummed noncommittally. He knew Mike was right, but it didn't make it any easier to stomach. There was nothing anyone could do to help if he couldn't get the balls to ask Kurt, or anyone else for that matter, on an actual date. It wasn't like he could do something to magically make Kurt like him or..., "Hey, wait a minute Mike! Maybe there is something you can do." Blaine said, looking up at Mike with an almost manic glint in his eye. "Are you still choreographing the music video for that singer up in Brooklyn?"

0000000000

It took about three hours of begging and the promise of an unlimited supply of black and white cookies, but Blaine convinced Mike to get Santana Lopez, up and coming blues singer, to hire Kurt as the director for her new music video. Mike had been her choreographer for a few years now and was confident that he could sway her in the right direction. All Blaine had to do was get Kurt to say yes. Kurt didn't come in for more than a few minutes for the rest of the week. On Friday, however Blaine finally got his chance to talk to him.

"One red velvet cupcake, please and a small cappuccino," Blaine heard Kurt's distinctive voice talking to one of the girls who worked the front of the store. He quickly scurried out from the kitchen and took over the order. "I got it, Shelly. Why don't you refill the half and half." The girl gave him an odd look, but did as she was told anyway. Blaine often had to work the front, but almost never did so when there was someone else there to do it. "Hey, Kurt." Blaine said with a broad smile. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring your order right out. I've been meaning to take a break anyway and I have something I want to tell you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and let out an indignant noise when Blaine pushed his money away. "Blaine, you can't keep giving me free sweets!"

"I own the place. I can do whatever I want." Blaine said moving to the glass case and ignoring Kurt's protests.

A few minutes later they were sitting across from each other sipping at coffee and Kurt was quietly enjoying his cupcake. He couldn't help but wonder about the fact that Blaine's breaks always seemed to coincide with his visits, but he was good company so he didn't question it. "You said you had something to tell me?" Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Yeah...um...I hope it's okay, but my roommate, he does the choreography for this pretty popular Brooklyn based singer. She's looking to make a music video and needs someone to direct it. I sort of mentioned that I knew someone who might be right for the job. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but you were saying how hard it is to get started and-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt flinging his arms around him and crushing the air straight out of his lungs.

"Oh my god Blaine, that's amazing! You're amazing!" Kurt squealed, finally letting go. "I can't believe you would do that for me! You barely know me and yet you're so kind. I can't believe it. Thank, so, so much."

Blaine felt a little dazed at the contact, but quickly tried to compose himself, "Um...it's no problem really. You just um...came to mind."

"This is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me, seriously. So how do I get in touch? Should I just give you my number and you can call me with the details?" Kurt asked, bouncing slightly in his seat. It would be his first real gig as a director.

"Yeah...sure, that would work." Blaine said, thankfully not stupid enough to tell him that he could just put him in touch with Santana directly. He had been trying to get his number for months after all.

The two exchanged contact information and after a few more minutes of excited chatter, Kurt had to go and Blaine's break had definitely run over time. He still had a few more hours of work to do, preparing for the crowd that was sure to come in after Friday night dinner's out, but Blaine couldn't find any problem with going back to work. He finally had Kurt's number and nothing could bring him down.

~~~

"You know people have all these crazy ideas about how to make yourself cry during a scene." Cooper was loudly regaling a few female extras with his brand of acting tips between takes. The TV show that he was currently working on often brought in gaggles of attractive model types to emphasize the leading man's charm. "Some people say think of something sad or someone poking you in the eye. I say that's all crap. All you have to do is lick your finger and wipe it by your eye. It's really that easy." The group of girls 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed over the advice, but Kurt just stood over to the side and rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long, after starting to work for the actor, to realize that most of his advice was dubious at best. Cooper's charms were undeniable, but they weren't always quite enough to distract from his lack of any real knowledge. Kurt had to hand it to him, the man knew how to jump from an explosion and charm a leading lady like no other, but that was about it.

"Kurt, where's Kurt!" Cooper shouted out for his PA suddenly and the man in question scrambled to do his job. "Ladies this is my personal assistant, Kurt." he said smiling brightly and pulling Kurt in with an arm around the neck. "Once you all become big stars *exaggerated wink* you might get someone as talented as him to take care of you, but for now I have to cut this little mini lesson short."

The ladies 'aww'ed their disappointment, but walked away anyway after one of them stopped so Cooper could sign her forehead. "That was nice of you to say, sir. What can I do for you?" Kurt said, extracting himself from Cooper's death grip and reaching to fix his hair.

"I'm feeling generous today Kurt, so I'm going to let you have lunch with me to pick my brain about the industry." Once in a while, when Cooper determined he didn't have anything better to do during lunch he would declare that he was feeling generous and take Kurt out on the agency's dime. Cooper might not be such a good source of advice, but free lunch was free lunch, so Kurt followed obediently to a small Italian bistro down the street from the set. "Order me my usual. I'm going to run across the street for more coffee."

"I don't mind getting it for you." Kurt offered, still in assistant mode.

"Nah, I haven't been into Bee's in forever. I'll be right back," with that he strolled out the door, leaving Kurt to guess what he meant by 'the usual.'

0000000000

"Blainey!" Cooper called obnoxiously over the sound of the bell on the door. "Your favorite brother is here."

Blaine popped his head out from the kitchen and made an irritated face at the sight of his brother. "You're my only brother, Coop. Which means you're also my least favorite."

"Details." Cooper said waving his hand dismissively and walking behind the counter without permission. "Where do you keep your coffee cups?"

"Cooper, just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can wreck havoc on my shop. Go behind the counter like a normal person and we'll get you whatever you want." Blaine said, shooing Cooper out from behind the counter and ignoring his star struck employee. "Cooper, this is Shelly. I'm going to go back to the wedding cake I was working on before you barged in and she will get you anything you need." Blaine said giving a still wide eyed Shelly a squeeze on the shoulder. "And give it to him for free or he'll call our mother and complain and I'm just not in the mood for that."

"You're not even going to serve your dear brother yourself?" Cooper asked, feigning indignation.

Blaine barely turned back to yell, "If my dear brother happens to come in, let me know." Cooper couldn't help, but laugh a little at this. His and Blaine's relationship had always sort of been like this. They both loved each other dearly, but no one could annoy the shit out of him more than Blaine and vice versa.

Cooper turned to Shelly, causing her to blush. "Can you get me a medium drip with just a dash of cinnamon?" Cooper said winking. He started chatting idly. "You know I could have just sent my assistant over here to get me a coffee, but I like to still do things myself. Keeps me grounded."

Shelly nodded in agreement, still not quite finding her voice, and handed over the coffee.

"Um...could I maybe...have your autograph, sir?" Shelly squeaked, barely audibly.

"Of course, malady, this one's for you." Cooper said, pulling an already signed picture of himself out of his pocket and handing it over. "You have a nice day. See you later, Squirt," Cooper called over his shoulder.

"Don't call me that!"

0000000000

By the time Cooper made his way back to the restaurant there was a caesar salad waiting for him with a sparkling water. "Ah, the food's here already, someone must have tipped them off that I was coming. I can always count on them for my usual."

Kurt thought about pointing out that he had actually be gone for a while and it didn't take long to make a salad, but decided to just let it be and instead turned to his own spinach salad.

Cooper took a long sip form his coffee. "I know they have that fancy Italian coffee here, but there's something about the Bee's brew. It's just right."

"Um...Blaine actually roasts the beans himself I think," Kurt said absentmindedly. "I heard him mention it once.

The other man looked up in slight surprise, "You know Blaine? Are you guys friends?"

Kurt looked a little taken aback by the sudden questions. "I mean...you send me in there every day. I guess we've gotten to know each other a bit. He did me a favor recently. I guess we're friends." Cooper still didn't look satisfied with that answer so Kurt continued, "He's nice, easy to talk to. He gives me free cookies when he thinks I've had a bad day. It's sweet." Kurt said, surprising even himself when a small blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Do you um...like him?" Cooper asked, feeling a little weird. This is probably the longest personal conversation he'd ever had with Kurt. Kurt was also surprised at the questioning as he couldn't remember the last time that the actor had spent any amount of time talking about anything other than himself. "Cause, you know, he's gay, too."

Kurt's blush deepened, "Um...yes I know and, I mean...I don't really know him that well, but like I said he's nice- and he's pretty cute," Kurt was getting redder by the second, it had been a long time since he had discussed men with anyone but his girlfriends. "I guess I just never really thought of him that way before."

"Well I think you should go for it." Cooper might be the most egotistical man this side of the Atlantic, but even he could see that his brother was lonely, and Kurt seemed like he could be good for him. "I mean I know him pretty well. I could put in a good word for you."

Kurt gave him an odd look, "Um...we'll see. Why don't you tell me a little more about that fake crying you were talking about." Kurt said easily changing the topic. He wasn't ready to face the topic of men quite yet.

~~~

One of the benefits of owning your own shop was making your own hours. Most people thought that since Blaine's name also started with a 'B,' that he was the reason for the name, but he had actually inherited the shop from a man named Henry, whose wife was named Beatriz. Blaine was hired as a night and weekend baker a few months after he graduated from culinary school and when Henry decided to retire to Boca, Blaine bought the shop, and the rest was history. Blaine had added a bit of his own flare to the shop like roasting his own beans and his Grandmother's sticky bun recipe, but kept Henry's original menu much the same. Blaine even learned to make some of the traditionally Jewish items that Henry favored like Babka and Rugelach. Now that he was in charge he took over the day shifts and hired a night baker of his own.

Sunday mornings were always his favorite. He would wake up early out of habit and take the subway from his home in Chelsea to his favorite spot near central park. He would spend a few hours jogging through the park and enjoying the fresh air. It was always a disappointment when he woke up on these days to rain because it was his most coveted time of the week. On his way back he would stop at Murray's for what he thought were the best bagels in the city and he would have brunch with Mike and usually Tina. He would generally spend the rest of the day reading and day dreaming about new desserts he could experiment with. Yes, Sundays were a time for relaxing, little did Blaine know that this Sunday was about to get significantly more nerve racking.

Blaine was just pulling out the vegetable cream cheese when he felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. Assuming it was Mike saying he was on his way back with Tina he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Get your butt over here Chang before I eat your everything bagel for you." Blaine said popping his own salt bagel into the bagel guillotine.

There was a brief silence on the other line before someone spoke up. It definitely was not Mike. "Um…it's Kurt. I can call back later if this is a bad time."

"Oh my god, Kurt, hi-I'm so sorry I thought you were my roommate," Blaine said, wondering to himself if it was possible for him to be a bigger idiot. "How are you? Are you having a nice weekend?" Nice save. Blaine inwardly congratulated himself.

"Yeah, it's been fine. Not too much going on. I was just calling to get the information about the directing gig you were talking about." Kurt said. "Is there a number I should call or…"

Blaine had a small tendency to speak without thinking. It didn't often cause much of a problem, but occasionally he would get himself into an irrevocable situation. "Well actually you'd mostly be working with my room mate, Mike. He's her choreographer. We'll probably be having a Sunday brunch in about twenty minutes. We live in Chelsea. If you're not too far off you're welcome to come and talk to him about it. We have plenty of bagels." Blaine snapped his mouth shut, cheeks burning hot from the way he had just run his mouth. He quickly tried to run damage control. "I mean…if you want to. I guess I could just give you a phone number. I was silly of me..."

"Sure, brunch sounds great." Kurt said calmly, effectively cutting off Blaine's rambling. "I live in Greenwich Village, so I should be able to be there soon."

"That's great. I'll…let me just get you the address."

0000000000

When Mike and Tina walked into the apartment a few minutes later, it was to a frantic Blaine, cleaning the apartment in a towel and muttering to himself about keeping his god damned mouth shut.

"Um…Blaine," Mike said, approaching his room mate as if he were a skittish deer. "I appreciate a neat apartment as much as the next guy, but I don't remember hiring a naked maid service." Tina attempted and failed to stifle a giggle at Mike's comment.

"Mike, this isn't the time. He's coming here in fifteen minutes. He is coming here to this apartment in fifteen minutes."

"Who's coming…?" Tina dared to interrupt.

"KURT! Kurt, most beautiful man in New York City, orders the same breakfast every freaking morning, owns more scarves than I own bowties, Kurt. Is now on his way to this very apartment to eat bagels." Blaine seemed to suddenly realize something while he was talking, "Oh my god—bowties, I have no clue what to wear." Tina and Mike didn't have to opportunity to enquire further as Blaine retreated quickly into the bedroom.

"Um…what do you think that was about?" Tina asked, making her way over to the kitchen to set the table.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Kurt." As if on cue the bell for their apartment buzzed. "I guess he's a little early." Mike buzzed Kurt up and about a minute later there was a knock on the door. "Show time." Mike said, grinning over his shoulder to Tina.

"Hi, you must be Mike." The man on the other side of the door said. He was tall and slender and had short chestnut hair swept up into a perfect coif. His face was obscured by a bundle of scarves and earmuffs, but even Mike could tell that he was really quite striking. "I'm Kurt. Blaine said I should come over?"

"Come on in, Blaine's just getting dressed. He should be out in a minute." Mike said, ushering Kurt in and taking his coat. "This is my girlfriend, Tina. Why don't you have a seat and we'll get your some breakfast? Do you have a bagel preference, coffee?"

"Anything is fine and yes please, coffee would be great."

Mike busied himself with Kurt's request and decided to enquire further about Kurt's visit, "So what brings you here this morning, Kurt?"

"Oh, um, Blaine said I could come over and talk to you about the music video you're choreographing. He mentioned you were looking for a director? I don't have too much professional experience yet, but I'd be glad to show you some samples of work that I did when I was in school."

"Oh, right, the music video. Yeah, Blaine told me about that and we'd be happy to use your expertise." Mike put a mug of coffee and a plain bagel in front of Kurt and then sat down himself with his own breakfast. "We've made a few in the past without a director, but we figure it's time to get serious. I'll tell you about our concept right now and then we can meet with Santana next weekend to go over everything more thoroughly before shooting."

Mike spent the next ten minutes explaining their ideas for the shoot and listening attentively when Kurt had an opinion to share. Finally, Blaine emerged from his bedroom, fully dress. It seemed that he used the extra time to calm down because he was strolling towards the table, cool and composed and dapper as ever.

"It's good to see you, Kurt. I see you and Mike got straight to business." he said grabbing his bagel and sitting down between Kurt and Tina. "I hope you found the place okay."

"Yeah, your directions were good. It's nice to see you, too. We were actually just finishing up, I think we have a good concept going."

"That's great. I can't wait to see the finished product then." They were both feeling a little stiff and weird. It was the first time neither one had seen each other outside of Bee's and Blaine's home was quite the place to start.

Kurt looked at Blaine's outfit appreciatively and attempted to break the ice. "I like your style." Blaine was wearing a pair or burgundy corduroys and a tight, black and white striped polo. "I've never seen you out of your uniform. I'm pretty into fashion myself." Kurt said looking down at the elaborate ensemble he was sporting.

"Blaine has a huge collection of Vogue in his room." Tina said, nudging Blaine with her elbow. "I think he has every issue they put out since he was fourteen."

"Really?" Kurt said, dropping his bagel back down on the plate. "That's amazing! My Dad made me leave my collection at home when I left for college. I'd love to see them some time." Kurt got shy suddenly, "I mean...if you don't mind showing me."

"Not at all!" Blaine exclaimed. "We can look after lunch."

~~~

Once the ice was broken, it was easy for Blaine and Kurt to relax and become fast friends. It turned out that they had a lot in common. Apart from their shared passion for vogue, they both loved Broadway and singing, and they had both survived the brutal high school years in central Ohio. Kurt found himself increasing his occasional post work coffee stops to an every day thing and spending every afternoon chatting wildly with Blaine as if they had been friends for years. It felt good. It wasn't that Kurt had trouble making friends, but his demanding job kept him from really getting out and meeting people. He had a small group of friends that he would go clubbing with, but they didn't really count, and there was always Rachel Berry, but her attention was spotty at best. About two months after breaking up with Finn for the final time, she had met Greg and they were practically married at this point.

Despite his newfound friendships (he had spent some more time with Mike and Tina, too) he felt himself falling into a familiar trap. Cooper's gentle prodding about whether or not he liked Blaine as more than a friend was constantly cropping up in the back of his mind and the answer was a resounding and worrying: quite possibly. The mature, adult thing to do would probably have been to ask Blaine on a date and see if they would work as a couple and then try and find a way to slip back into friendship if it didn't work out, but Kurt wasn't known for his relationship tact, so instead he shoved the feelings as far down as possible and decided that it was time for a night out to keep his mind off of it.

That's how he found himself lined up with a few of his party animal acquaintances outside of Rush, a gay dance club that wasn't far from his apartment.

"Hummel, to what do you owe such an honor? We haven't seen you around here in ages." Craig, one of the guys Kurt knew, said when Kurt sidled up next to them in line. He was nice enough, but he could be a little bawdy for Kurt's taste and he'd had more sexual partners in his life than Kurt had pairs of shoes. "That fancy job of yours finally give you a night off?"

"We were starting to think you were too good for us!" another guy called John chimed in. "Gallivanting around with that mysterious, fancy celebrity you supposedly work for."

"I am too good for you." Kurt said smirking and sticking his nose in the air. He was used to putting on airs around these guys. It was one of the reasons why he could never see himself seriously becoming friends with any of them. "And not that I owe you an explanation, but I just haven't felt like coming out for a while. Work's been hectic and the last thing I usually want to do on the weekend is get plastered and deal with you crazies."

Ethan, the last of the typical crew and definitely Kurt's favorite of the rowdy bunch, sidled up next to him and gave him a side hug. "Come on Kurt, when are you going to tell us which hansom leading man you work for? We're all dying to know."

Kurt returned the hug, but retreated to scold him, "You know I can't tell you guys so you might as well stop asking. It's getting old."

0000000000

Kurt started regretting his decision to go out almost immediately upon entering the club. He was doing a terrible job of not thinking about Blaine because every time some hopelessly fashion challenged man would walk past him he would think about texting Blaine a picture, wondering what he would say about it. Ethan had made an effort of get him to enjoy himself in the beginning. Once they were all done with their first drink, he grabbed Kurt's hand to dance.

"As always, same old thumpa thumpa." Ethan shouted over the music.

"Really, Ethan, a Queer as Folk reference. Could you be anymore cliché?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on sour puss, you aren't going to attract any hot guys if you keep making a face like you've smelled rotten fish. It doesn't matter how tight your pants are."

"Who said I'm trying to attract a guy?" Kurt said, deepening his scowl.

It was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes, "There are only two reasons people come to this place: to find a guy or forget a guy. Either way you should probably have another drink and relax." Ethan said as the song was ending and sending Kurt on his way with a swat on the butt, quickly moving on to his next dance partner.

Kurt wasn't pleased that Ethan had managed to read him so easily, or perhaps in was a lucky guess, but he found himself walking obediently walking back to the bar anyway.

"Vodka tonic, please." he said to the bartender, slumping into a barstool and trying to think of an excuse to just go home.

"Hey, put that one on my tab." Someone said, sitting down next to Kurt. "If it's alright with you." the man said raking his eyes up and down Kurt's body in a way that was a bit creepy, but not all together uncommon. Kurt didn't let it get to his head, but he did learn that once out of the confines of his small town upbringing, he was somewhat of a 'hottie' so to speak.

"Um...it's fine," Kurt responded. Hey, he had already decided that he wasn't going home with anyone tonight, but he might as well get a free drink.

"I'm Dave." The man said taking a sip from his own beer. "Why the long face, beautiful?"

Kurt blanched a bit at the nickname, but decided to just let it slide. The man was obviously drunk and it wasn't exactly unheard of to meet an aggressive man in a club,."Um...you can just call me Kurt and I'm just not really in the mood to be here right now."

"Well, then why don't get out of here—have a little fun on our own."

Kurt gave the man an incredulous look. He was sort of cute, but his entirely denim outfit was ruining any good looks he might have had, and the talking and leering at Kurt was making his lack of attraction even worse. "Um...thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass. Thank you for the drink."

Kurt was about to move away when he felt the man's hand squeeze a bit to tightly around his wrist. "What's the rush? We were just about to get to know each other?" Kurt usually prided himself on his ability to gracefully turn down unwanted advances, but fear started bubbling up in his belly as the man still hadn't let go of his arm. "Come on, why don't I buy you another drink and then you can reconsider my offer." Kurt felt himself being forcefully pulled back towards the man. "If not maybe this will changed your mind." Kurt barely had time to realize what was happening when he felt Dave push him against the bar. Suddenly his mouth was on Kurt's, pushing his liquor soaked tongue into his mouth.

Finally, Kurt found his strength a shoved the burly man off him. He was speechless and all he could do was stand there for a moment, eyes wide and mouth pressed to his lips in shock before he tore out of the club and started sprinting home.

At this late hour, businesses would probably still be open in his neighborhood, but things were eerily quiet in the cozy part of Chelsea that he had to run through to get home. It was for that reason that he was so surprised to see a light on in Bee's as he ran past. He stopped his run abruptly and pressed his face against the glass door to see if he could see anyone in there. It was a long shot, but in Kurt's years of going to gay bars he'd never had someone actually force something on him like that. Someone familiar would be a welcome sight right now. As if on cue he saw Blaine walk passed the open kitchen door and without thinking Kurt started pounding on the door.

A surprised and slightly unnerved looking Blaine sprinted out of the kitchen, his fear melting into concern when he saw who was on the other side of the door, "Kurt what..." he started to say while opening to door, but before he could finish the thought he had an armful of Kurt, the tears that had been threatening to spill during Kurt's entire sprint away from the club escaping.

Blaine wordlessly took Kurt inside and moved them so they were sitting on one of the overstuffed couches in the corner. Blaine put an arm around Kurt and pulled him close, allowing him to bury is face in his shirt and cry. Finally Kurt calmed down enough to start to talk, "He kissed me." he exclaimed, still hiccuping from his flood of tears, "I tried to stop him, but he was so big and held me down..."

"Shhhh." Blaine soothed. "Just let it all out when you're ready, Kurt. I'll be right here."

0000000000

After about twenty minutes Kurt had calmed down sufficiently and managed to tell Blaine the whole story. Kurt was in no state to analyze how good it felt to have Blaine holding him and rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back as he spoke, but it was definitely helping to soothe him.

"Sorry to dump all this on you. I know we haven't been friends for more than a few weeks, but I didn't know where else to turn and I just saw your light on and..."

"No, hey." Blaine said moving Kurt so that they were face to face, "None of that. You're my friend and I care about you and you should feel free to come to me if you're feeling down, no matter what, okay?"

Kurt nodded sullenly and slumped back onto the couch, "It's just, I know it's stupid to be so upset. It was only a kiss. I probably shouldn't have accepted the drink from him in the first place, but I don't know, he was much bigger than me. If I hadn't gotten away..."

"Kurt," Blaine said, drawing the other man's eyes to his face again, "you are not at fault here and you have every right to be as upset as you want to be. I don't like seeing you cry, but if you need to cry or kick or yell or complain you go ahead and do that because you are the wronged party here."

Kurt sniffed and dropped his head back down to rest on Blaine's shoulder, "Thank you, Blaine. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't see the light on in here," Kurt sniffed. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Kurt spoke again, "what are you doing here this late anyway?"

"Ah," Blaine said and Kurt's stomach began to twist pleasantly when he could feel Blaine's smile against his hair. "My Grandmother's special sticky bun recipe, it's only available on weekends because the recipe is so involved, but my night baker and I switch off coming in late on Friday nights to make the dough and the filling. I was just putting in a test batch when you came in. Actually wait...hang on a second," Blaine disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and came back with a giant sticky bun that was still hot from the oven a big glass of water. "Here, drink this while we wait for it to cool. I always need water after I've been crying."

Kurt looked a bit sheepish at the reminder that he had spent the last fifteen minutes crying into Blaine's shirt, but accepted the water with a grateful smile anyway.

"My Grandma's the one who first taught me how to bake. She used to tell me that it was the fastest way to a man's heart. It's funny, she died before I even came out of the closet, but I think she knew anyway. She was the best."

"Sounds like it," Kurt said, giving Blaine an indulgent smile. "I wish I could have met her. Especially if she's the one that started you off on being the best baker in New York City." Kurt said poking Blaine in the stomach.

"You flatter me." Blaine said. "In Manhattan maybe, but in the whole city...?" Kurt swatted his shoulder playfully. Blaine got serious again, "I wish you could have met her, too. She would have liked you. My older brother and I used to spend summers there and at the time it felt like she was the only one in the world that didn't like him more than me. You know how it can be with big brothers..."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Kurt said absentmindedly, putting his empty water glass back on the table.

"Yeah well, I love him of course, but he's kind of an egomaniacal jerk most of the time." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Sounds like a real charmer," Kurt responded with a raised eyebrow. "So, do I get to taste now?" Kurt said eying the sticky bun.

"Yup, close your eyes. I don't want any of your other senses getting in the way of the experience." Kurt rolled his eyes, but played along despite himself. "Okay, I have a piece. Open your mouth," As soon as Kurt's mouth parted, he felt the soft bun pushing against his lips. As soon as the taste hit his tongue he let out a delighted groan.

"Oh my god." Kurt said once he swallowed. "Those are amazing. What did you do to them? I've had sticky buns before, but never like that!" Kurt said, excitedly taking his half out of Blaine's outstretched hand.

"My lips are sealed. It's a family recipe. I made my night baker sign a blood oath," Blaine said laughing at Kurt's excitement.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to marry you then." Kurt said before he could think about the words leaving his mouth. There was an uncomfortable silence and both men were blushing madly. "I um...I mean just...anything for the recipe," Kurt continued weakly.

Blaine came to his rescue and laughed it off. "Yup, I guess it's the only way."

~~~

When Blaine's eyes blinked open early the next morning, it took a moment for him to remember where he was. He remembered, however, the moment he became aware of the warm weight snuggled next to him on the couch in the bakery. He looked down at Kurt's sleeping form and his chest tightened suddenly. Once they had finished the pastry and talked for a little longer Kurt ended up falling asleep on Blaine's shoulder, exhausted from the events of the night. Blaine didn't have the heart to wake him at the time so he just moved himself and Kurt so they were lying down and pulled the blanket from the arm rest over them both. In his years of working here, occasionally into the wee hours of the morning, Blaine had taken naps and sometimes slept through the night on that couch, but this is the first time he had anyone else there. In fact, this was the first time in a long time that he had slept with anyone else by his side, especially someone as gorgeous and kind as Kurt. It felt really good.

Blaine scolded himself for thinking that way. No matter how much he wanted him to be, Kurt wasn't his. Blaine's chest tightened even further at the though, but he didn't have much time to analyze it before Kurt's eyes began to flutter open. He blinked sleepily for a few moments shifting his eyes around in tired confusion, a tiny frown on his lips. Finally he sat up and stared at Blaine as if he was trying to figure out how he got there.

"I...um...sorry, I didn't mean to um...fall asleep on you like that," Kurt said blushing a little, his sleepiness doing little to dull his embarrassment. "I'll just...go..." Kurt continued making to collect his stuff.

"Hey, wait, Kurt it's fine!" Blaine said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to sit next to him. "You had a rough night and you fell asleep. It's fine. What are...friends for, right?" Blaine said wincing internally at the word. Kurt seemed to relax a little and dropped his bag back down on the floor. "Why don't you go sit at one of the tables and I'll make us some coffee. I could even pop some croissants in the oven."

"You're going to make me fat!" Kurt said, but he did as he was told anyway. "Maybe you should learn how to make salad."

Blaine laughed and was relieved to have their easy banter back after the heaviness of last night and the embarrassment of this morning. "You know, I did have to do a year of general culinary school before I could move to the pastry track. I'm an excellent cook," Blaine said pointing his nose in the air in mock indignation.

"If you do say so yourself," came a woman's voice as she walked into the shop. She looked to be about sixty and was dressed in the black and yellow bakery uniform. Kurt recognized her as someone who worked the front of the shop occasionally. "You're going to have to do better than that to woo a beauty like this one," she said, pointing her thumb in Kurt's direction.

And there's that embarrassment again, Blaine thought as he forced a laugh out despite himself, "Um...Beverly, this is my friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is the woman who runs the front on weekends and some afternoons during the week, Beverly."

Kurt reached out and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, kid," Beverly then turned on Blaine. "What are you doing here anyway. You're usually gone by now when it's your turn to do the Friday night shift, and why do you look like you slept in your clothes."

"Um...I may have fallen asleep after making the buns. I'm just grabbing some coffee and breakfast for us and then I'll be out of your way. Jeremy is already in the kitchen," Blaine said retreating into the back to avoid Beverly's raised eyebrows and questioning glance.

Kurt immediately averted his eyes and started fiddling with his phone and Beverley mumbled something about how stupid young people were about love.

1 new txt from Rachel

Lunch 2day? Hubby's work thing

Kurt rolled his eyes at her text speak, but was pleased to hear from her. It had been too long since the two of them had time to sit down and catch up.

Outgoing message to Rachel

Sounds good to me. Meet at usual place at one?

Kurt and Rachel had been going to the same little cafe on fifteenth street since Kurt moved into his current apartment. They would share a milkshake between them and go have-sies on a sandwich while chatting about everything and anything. Rachel Berry wasn't known for giving the best advice in the world, but he could always depend on her when he needed to gush/obsess/over- analyze about a boy.

Rachel texted her affirmation just as Blaine was putting a to-go cup of coffee and a take away container of fruit salad in front of him, "a fruit salad just for you," Blaine said, smiling wide. "There's not a prayer that I'm going to ruin your flawless physique, but I know you like to eat healthy so I caved and chopped up some fruit. You're lucky, we just started making a new mango buttercream for our gingerbread cupcakes and Jeremy hadn't used all the fresh mangoes yet."

Kurt peered into the container, smiling widely, "Mango is my favorite."

"I know," Blaine said simply, smiling back. "I think my employees might kill me if I hover any longer. I was thinking maybe we could walk for a bit and have breakfast in Union Square Park. I mean...if you're not busy."

"Not busy," Kurt said shouldering his bag and leading the way out the door. "I'm meeting a friend for lunch at one, but until then I'm free."

0000000000

"Okay so the first time I had to make a wedding cake on my own, I'd only been out of culinary school for a few months and I had this crazy bridezilla. She was super intense and picky, but refused to give any real information about what she wanted," Blaine recounted, as the two were sitting on a park bench, enjoying the crisp day. It was chilly, but sunny and they both had plenty of coats, sweaters, and scarves. They were swapping war stories from their respective professions. "Finally, her fiance had to lead her outside to take a walk and he came back in to tell me what they wanted. Turned out she just wanted a simple tiered cake with white detailing, but she had gotten it in her head that I couldn't be trusted as a baker if I couldn't figure that out based on the information she gave me. I wished that man the very best of luck when they left. He needed it."

"Do you like doing that stuff, decorating huge cakes? Seems like it would be super tedious," Kurt asked, popping a piece of cantaloupe into his mouth. "Don't get me wrong, I love weddings. My Dad used to say that my Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations they were like Fleetwood Mac, but I can't imagine having the responsibility of the centerpiece of someone else's wedding on my hands."

"Well, I mean, I prefer the baking side of things. Most of the stuff in our shop is made to be delicious and not necessarily to look fancy, but I don't mind cake decorating and most brides are pretty flexible about the cake. They want it to look good, but most people don't know enough about it to know the difference," Blaine explained. "And the main thing is that I like to make people happy with the things that I make and wedding cakes are a huge part of that, especially when I get a couple with a story that really speaks to me."

"Did you always know you wanted to do this? I feel like I went through about a million career options before I settled on directing. Sometimes I'm still not even sure I made the right choice."

"Actually, I originally wanted to be a singer," Blaine said. "I haven't thought about that in forever."

Kurt looked up at him in surprise, "really, what happened then?"

"Well, I went to college at the Manhattan school of Music and I realized slowly that I didn't want it as much as I thought I did, especially compared to my classmate. I got a job behind the counter at another bakery on the lower east side and the head baker there slowly started teaching me how to do more things around the shop. I had been baking all my life as a hobby, but I never really thought about it as a career until then," Blaine said rubbing his hands together and then shoving them back into his warm pockets. "About half way through my sophomore year, I finally dropped out and enrolled in culinary school. I was so worried that I would regret it, but I never did. Once I got through the general track and on to pastry something clicked and I realized that it was what I was supposed to be doing."

"That's what happened to me with directing, but I just feel like, how much longer am I supposed to be a PA? When do I get to actually start doing what I trained for?"

"Well, you're doing Santana's video tomorrow right? I'm sure you'll do an amazing job on that and it'll all be up hill from there," Kurt looked a little disbelieving, but he gave Blaine an amused smile anyway. "It'll work out. You'll see."

Kurt made a non-committal sound in his throat and went back to stabbing fruit onto his plastic fork, "So when do I get to test you on your claims of being an amazing savory cook?" Kurt asked around a piece of pineapple.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Whenever you want. How about Tuesday night? Mike and Tina have date night and I was just going to get take out or something, but I wouldn't be adverse to cooking a real dinner," Blaine said and Kurt agreed that the time worked for him. "Prepare to be amazed!"

0000000000

Monday morning, Blaine was frosting a batch of sugar cookies and anxiously waiting for Kurt to come in and tell him all about the video shoot. Mike had come home the night before tired, but excited and singing Kurt's praises. He told him that he thought it was the best video yet, but Blaine wanted to hear everything from Kurt. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone.

1 new txt from Kurt

Boss sent me out on a different errand early this morning. See you for coffee later?

Blaine was slightly disappointed, but his heart fluttered at the thought of their afternoon tradition.

Outgoing message to Kurt

Sounds good. See you then! :)

He was about to wash his hands again and get back to work when he heard a familiar voice in the front of the shop. "Blaine, I know you're back there. Come out. I want breakfast," Cooper's voice shouted through the kitchen door.

"One second, Coop. I'll be out in a minute. In the mean time, try not to bother my customers."

Blaine walked out just in time to see Cooper wink at a young college aged girl in an NYU sweatshirt and claim that he didn't see anyone complaining. Blaine looked a little sadly at the dirty chai and muffin that he had already set out for Kurt.

"It's like you knew I was coming!" Cooper said grabbing up the items meant for Kurt's boss and taking a bite of the muffin. Blaine was about to protest, but figured there was no point since he wasn't coming in anyway. "Come sit with me, Squirt. I have the morning free until my assistant comes back with a new script someone's trying to pitch to me. I want to talk to you."

"Just because you have a free morning doesn't mean I do, and don't call me that," Blaine said, but he sat down across from Cooper anyway. The sugar cookies could wait for a few minutes.

"Ask me why I'm so happy," Cooper insisted.

This was familiar territory for Blaine. This was how Cooper had been giving him what he deemed as 'important news' since they were kids. Blaine thought it was because it made him feel like his little brother was genuinely interested in what he was saying. "Why are you so happy, Coop," Blaine sighed.

"I found the perfect man for you," Cooper said smiling proudly. "Don't worry you can thank me later."

Blaine blanched at the unexpected comment. Blaine supposed he should be impressed. It was rare that these little announcements were good for anyone besides Cooper, but he couldn't be too pleased. The last few times he had allowed Cooper to set him up had not gone so well, "While I appreciate it, and I really do—I'm going to have to pass. The last time you set me up with someone he spent the whole date talking about how intuitive his gold fish was. The time before that, the guy just wanted to date me to get close to you. Excuse me for my skepticism, but you don't have the best track record."

"No, I'm serious about this one. I think he's perfect. He's been my assistant for about a year now and he's great. He even has that pale elven look you're so obsessed with," Blaine groaned. He should have known that the poster of Legolas that had taken up permanent residence on his wall all through middle school and high school would come back to bite him one of these days. "Just give him a chance. You won't be disappointed."

"Look, Coop you know how much it means to me that you're supportive of my you know...sexuality- especially after how Mom and Dad reacted, but I need you to stop setting me up on half baked blind dates," Blaine said fiddling with the coffee collar on Cooper's empty cup. "And besides, even if you were the match maker of the century...I uh...already have my eye on someone."

Cooper raised his eyebrows in interest, "Well then, why didn't you just say so?" Cooper's phone alerted him to a text message and he glanced down at it. "That's him now actually. He's back at the office. I gotta get going, Blaine. Let me know if you change you mind or if there are any updates about this mystery guy," Cooper gave him the same obnoxious wink he gave everyone and slipped out the door.

~~~

Kurt had just finished tidying Cooper's trailer and arranging the script he had picked up on the desk with some post it notes and a pen, when the man himself burst through the door and unceremoniously shoved his coat and scarf into Kurt's hands.

"God!" he cried, sinking down into his desk chair and kicking his feet up onto the table. "Getting my own breakfast is tiring. You should get a raise." Kurt made a noncommittal noise as he carefully hung up Cooper's coat. "So, tell me. What did Mr. Bay say about me when you got the script?"

Kurt gaped at the back of his boss's head and held back a laugh. He schooled his face into a more careful expression and walked over to the desk, "Er...I don't think he spends much time in his New York office. I just talked to a secretary, but, um... she seemed excited that I worked for you!" Kurt finished, thinking fast.

That seemed to be enough to sooth his ego, because he was already ignoring Kurt and thumbing through the the script. After only about forty five seconds he tossed the binder aside. "Eh...I'll look at this later. When's my call time again?"

"You don't have to be in hair and makeup for another half an hour." Kurt said, glancing down at his planner even though he had memorized the time already. "Would you like me to get your anything to pass the time? You haven't ready this month's GQ yet. I could get it for-"

Cooper cut him off with a wave. "Nah, it's only a half an hour and I'll have to start doing my warmups in ten minutes anyway."

"Of course." Kurt said, feeling a little awkward. Although Cooper was not an overly demanding boss, Kurt's number one job it seemed was to keep his ego sufficiently in tact, and there wasn't generally any down time. It felt weird to just be standing there awaiting orders. "I could go do some paper work or something..."

"I talked to Blaine about you today." Cooper said suddenly, with a flippancy that can only come from an individual who is truly unconcerned with the rest of the world.

"Oh, um, you remembered about that huh?" Kurt got instantly nervous. Sure, Cooper's words are probably what set him off on the road to such an unmitigated crush, but he had never actually considered that he might follow through on his offer. "What did he, um, say?" Kurt asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Sorry, kid." Cooper said, actually looking a bit genuine for once. "He said he had his eye on someone else. I told him you were a catch, but he wouldn't listen."

Kurt felt his heart drop into his stomach. Someone else—Blaine was interested in someone else. Of course there is someone else. What did Kurt think that he could just waltz into Blaine's life for no longer than a month and expect him to be free and available to him. Kurt felt embarrassed tears threatening to seep past his eyelids, but he took and deep breath and forced them down. 'When you get home, you can cry all you want when you get home.' he chanted to himself over and over again, like a mantra. Out loud, however, he did an admirable job of remaining collected, "Oh...well, plenty more fish I suppose." He even threw in a forced chuckle for good measure.

0000000000

Outgoing text to Blaine:

Not feeling well—skipping coffee for today to sleep. See you tomorrow.

1 new text from Blaine

:( hope you feel better soon.

Kurt slammed his phone back on the couch and plopped down heavily, causing Marion to stir from her nap and let out a disgruntled meow, "You know, it would be a lot easier if you would just be mean to me. Then at least I could have a valid reason to hate you." Kurt said, staring daggers at his phone and ignoring Marion's continued protests at being jostled.

He then proceeded to spend the next half hour going through the familiar 'post let down' phase. Once he had ordered a stupid amount of food from the Chinese place down the street and his irrational anger towards Blaine subsided slightly, he moved on immediately to replaying their time together in his head, wondering how on earth he had misread the signals so thoroughly. He transitioned then into allowing the crocodile tears to flow as he chastised himself for allowing himself to think, even for a second, that this time would be different. This time round, though he had to forcefully shove down the little voice that was screaming, 'But no, this time really was different!'

He was about to move on to the 'Maybe I should get another cat' phase, when he heard the buzzer. 'Must be the food.' He mumbled to himself, grabbing his wallet and telling the delivery guy to just come right up. He scrubbed his eyes a bit before opening the door, but he wasn't too concerned. After all, Chinese food delivery guys should be used to walking in on pity parties at this point. When he opened the door, however, it wasn't the delivery guy, it was Tina, clutching a brown paper bag and bustling her way into his apartment and setting the bag down in his kitchen.

"Blaine called me and said you were sick. He can't get away from work right now, but he told me to bring you some soup, hope you don't mind wonton...it's all I really know how to make." She said, pulling out a tupperware container. "Although, now that I'm here," she said looking him up and down, "you don't look so good, but you don't look sick."

Kurt cowed a bit at the suggestion, but busied himself with taking out bowls and dolling out two portions of soup, "Thanks for the soup. That was really nice of you. I ordered enough Chinese for an army. You're welcome to stay for dinner." Kurt said, blatantly ignoring Tina's irritatingly astute observation.

He set the two bowls down on the table and gestured that she should join him. She sat down obediently, but wasn't going to be deterred by Kurt's resistance. "You can tell me, you know. I won't say anything to anyone if that's what you're worried about." When Kurt didn't respond and just continued to stare resolutely into his soup, she continued. "I know I'm quiet, but I can tell when someone is upset and you look really upset."

"It's nothing," Kurt finally said after a long silence. "I just found out some stuff today that got me a bit down, but it's nothing new. It doesn't matter."

"It obviously matters to you." Tina pointed out quietly, trying not to make Kurt angry, "It matters to me."

Kurt looked up and that and studied Tina's face for any sign of ingenuousness. When he didn't find any he sighed and began to open up a little. He had missed his harem of straight woman that seemed to constantly surround him in high school and college. It meant that there was always someone to talk to. Maybe Tina could be that someone for him. "I just...I have this tendency to develop feelings for someone and then convince myself that they feel the same and then when I find out I was wrong it can be a huge let down. This go round was especially bad because I still can't shake the feeling that he likes me back."

"Okay, I'm just going to take a stab in the dark here," Tina said, leveling Kurt with a steady gaze, "This is about Blaine, right?"

Kurt's cheeks pinked a little, "Am I that obvious?" Kurt asked, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Of course you are and of course I won't, but I wouldn't worry about it, Blaine is the most oblivious man on planet earth," Tina said, going back to her soup. "I mean I don't know for sure—he's really Mike's friend and I wouldn't intrude on their 'bro talk' or whatever, but I was under the impression that he liked you, too. I don't really see the problem. You should tell him how you feel. It's not like there's anyone else. In three years the only time I've seen Blaine go on any dates was when he was humoring his older brother's severely misguided attempts to set him up.

"Yeah well, apparently there's someone you aren't aware of because he said today that he has his eye on someone else," Kurt said, abandoning his spoon and slumping down into his chair. "I made the whole thing up in my head and now I have to continue on like nothing ever happened, like I didn't make a complete and utter fool of myself and oh god I'm supposed to go to his place for dinner tomorrow. This is a mess."

Tina made a sympathetic noise and was about to console him when the buzzer rang for a second time that night. This time is was the food and there was a pause in their conversation as Kurt payed the man and the he and Tina moved to the couch and ate directly out of the containers.

"Kurt, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but you're amazing. You're smart, funny, and interesting, and if what Mike has been telling me about the shoot is anything to go by, incredibly talented. Not to mention, you're unquestionably gorgeous." Kurt pinked a little at that. "If Blaine doesn't see those things in you, then it is genuinely his loss."

Kurt's heart warmed. He knew that she was just saying all of the stereotypical friend things, but the fact the someone cared enough to say them to him meant a lot. "Thanks Tina," Kurt said, placing his Szechuan eggplant on the coffee table and letting Marion crawl into his lap. "I know I was a little bitchy at first, but I really appreciate you being here. I know Blaine was technically sending you in his stead, but I'm really glad it's you."

0000000000

Tina and Kurt spent the next few hours sprawled on the couch alternating between talking and getting to know each other better, and gorging themselves on Chinese food while watching Bravo, but it was getting late and they both had work in the morning so Tina bid him good night and Kurt started on his moisturizing routine.

He snuggled into bed with a book and told himself that tomorrow would be a new day. Carole, his step mom, used to tell him that everything would seem better in the morning. He had asked her once why she would always say that and her only response was 'Because it's usually true."

Before he could stop himself, he reached over to his bedside table and got out his phone.

Outgoing text to Blaine

Thanks for sending Tina over. I'm feeling much better now. See you tomorrow.

1 new text from Blaine

I'm so glad. Sweet dreams, Kurt. I'll see you in the morning. X

Yes, tomorrow would be a new day.

~~~

"You look like you're feeling better!" Blaine said brightly when Kurt came in the next morning. He handed Kurt his order over the counter and chatted with him while Shelly dealt with the payment. "We still on for tonight?"

Kurt had decided last night that he would have to ignore his feelings and settle for friendship with Blaine. This morning, he was officially beginning the process of forcing himself back into their easy friendship. It was going surprisingly well (the friendship part not the ignoring his feelings part). "Yeah," Kurt said, grabbing his credit card back. "I think it was just a twenty four hour thing," he lied smoothly.

"Well good because you're about to have your taste buds tantalized. I would hate for illness to get in the way of that," Blaine said, following Kurt to the end of the counter where he was doctoring his coffee appropriately. "You said you could pick up wine, right? I think red would be the best choice for what I have planned."

"No problem. I'll get it on my way home from work, but on one condition," Kurt said, snapping the lid back on his cup.

"What's that?"

"You let me bring dessert," and without another word, Kurt was out the door.

0000000000

At promptly seven thirty, Blaine heard a knock on the door. He wiped his hands on a tea towel and went to see who it was. He opened the door to the sight of Kurt, holding a bottle of merlot and what looked like a loaf of some kind, wrapped in tin foil.

"I hope you don't mind," Kurt said walking past Blaine and putting his things down on the table. "The door man recognized me and just let me in."

"Not at all," Blaine said waving Kurt in and moving to stir the sauce pan that was bubbling on the stove. "Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go put on some music. My ipod is already plugged into the speakers over there," Blaine said, gesturing towards the living room area and uncorking the wine so that it could breathe before dinner. "Billy Hill?" Blaine said looking at the bottle. "I've never had this before."

"Oh it's great!" Kurt said, putting all of the Adele Blaine had on shuffle and walking back towards the kitchen. "The wine is good too, but the story of the winery is even better. It's owned by this guy in upstate New York who comes from a family of wine and cider makers. He got into this huge fight with his family over sustainable farming and then one day he just said 'fuck it' and opened another winery down the road."

"Hmmm...I can appreciate a family history like that," Blaine said and Kurt could tell there was something being left unsaid, but he ignored it. Blaine clearly wasn't going to tell him of his own accord and he was looking forward to a fun, light hearted evening. "Anyway, it smells nice. Come sit down. Dinner is served!"

Kurt sat down and Blaine placed a beautiful plate in front of him, "This looks amazing."

Blaine smiled and took the seat perpendicular to him at the square table, "I hope it tastes good, too," he said with a smile, "I figured since we were harkening back to my first year at the French Culinary Institute I'd make a classic. I present to you: Coq au vin a la Blaine Anderson."

"Mmmmm...this is so good, Blaine!" Kurt said, quickly taking another bite. "I love French food."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you like it," he said taking a bite from his own plate. "It's how I get all the guys," he said with a cheesy wink.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt said. as his mind worked in over drive to convince himself not to think too much about that last comment and what it meant. Like he usually did, he covered it up with the joke. "I'm sure that wink would be much more charming to someone who didn't have a boss that winks forty seven times an hour. I don't think I'll ever be affected by a wink again," Kurt said, sighing dramatically.

"Ah, yes," Blaine said, "that infamous boss of yours. Who is it anyway? I never asked."

"That, I can't tell you," Blaine gave him a questioning look. "No really, it's in my contract. I'm only allowed to tell relatives and I guess if I had a serious significant other. It's mostly to protect me actually. If people found out I was his PA I'd probably start getting hounded by media. I'm not his publicist. I'm not equipped to deal with that," Blaine looked a little hurt at the comment and Kurt realized that Blaine might have taken what he said the wrong way. "It's not that I don't trust you!" he said quickly. "It's just...my oldest friend from high school, Rachel, doesn't even know. It's just easier that way. If you're that desperate to know, you can find out the same way I can get your sticky bun recipe," Kurt quickly snapped his mouth shut when the comment slipped out. Luckily for him Blaine didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I suppose you're right," he said before popping another bite into his mouth. With that he went back to his previous happy go lucky behavior. "You can at least tell me some stories though right? You told me about all the office work you have to do all the time, but I want to here the gory details. Like, what's the craziest thing he's ever made you do."

Kurt thought for a minute. He guessed there was nothing wrong with talking about Cooper as long as he never said his name, "okay, okay so one time, he asked me to go to the store and pick him up some trail mix. When I brought it back, he made me sit there and pick out all of the cashews, because he had read somewhere that they cause male pattern baldness."

Blaine nearly spat out the sip of wine he had just taken with laughter, "Oh my god, you're kidding me."

"Not kidding you," Kurt said. "It took hours."

"There must have been an article somewhere because my brother called me a few months ago claiming the same thing. He told me that if I valued my hair and the hair of my patrons, I would stop making the cashew short bread," Blaine said.

"Well I guess I'm going to be rocking the bald look soon because I kept all the cashews and ate them myself."

0000000000

"Oh my god I love this song. I haven't heard it in ages. I've been so into her new stuff I forget how good she was when she first started," Blaine said, walking over to the speakers to turn up the old Adele song. They had finished cleaning up dinner and were hanging out a bit to digest before dessert. Blaine walked over to Kurt with an outstretched hand, "dance with me!"

Kurt looked slightly bemused, but didn't take Blaine's hand, "Um...I think I'm good," Kurt said clutching to his wine glass. "I like to set fire to the rain as much as the next guy, but I haven't danced since my high school glee club days."

"Well, lucky for you I'm an excellent lead," Blaine said, prying the glass out of Kurt's hands and yanking him up by force. Before Kurt knew what was happening he was being spun into an elaborate dance move. "I used to be a highly sought after cotillion date. The moms thought I was charming and the daughters knew I wouldn't try to get in their pants," Blaine said spinning Kurt into another seemingly impossible turn. "I've taken more than my fair share of ballroom dancing lessons."

Kurt was speechless at first. He'd known in theory that with a strong lead, dance could be pretty simple, but this was ridiculous. Not to mention that every time Blaine would slot their fingers together or spin him out just to pull him close again, something warm and bubbly would make itself known in his stomach. "Do you always coerce your dinner guests into non consensual ball room dancing?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"No, I save that just for you," Blaine said dipping Kurt on the final note. It was a bit comical since Kurt was at least four inches taller than Blaine, but his muscular arms kept firmly firmly in place.

'Oh my god his face is really close to mine,' Kurt's inner monologue screamed at him. 'Oh god, he's getting closer. Is he going to kiss me?' At that moment, Kurt's outer monologue decided to make itself know, "Um, it's getting late we should start dessert."

Blaine pulled away suddenly. He was wearing a shocked expression, his hazel eyes wide with something akin to embarrassment. He brought Kurt back to an upright position and made sure he was steady before pulling away, "Oh...erm, yeah you're right. I'll just...put some water on for tea."

0000000000

"Kurt, this is amazing!" Blaine said around a mouthful of the peanut butter banana bread that Kurt had made. They had quickly brushed past the incident that occurred while they were dancing. Kurt was convinced he made the whole thing up in his head, as usual, and Blaine was sure what to think, but he didn't want to ruin the evening. "It's so moist, but it also has this crunch to it. It's delicious. How did you make it?"

"Oh well, it's a pretty typical banana bread recipe. I just added peanut butter. The secret is to use the chunky kind, you know with the chopped up peanuts in it? It's what gives it that crunch. When my dad had his heart attack my Junior year of high school I learned all these new, healthy recipes. It's still dessert of course, but it's a little better for you. My dad likes it...it's nothing like the masterpieces you create though."

"Kurt, no way, this is some of the best banana bread I've ever had. Don't sell yourself short. In fact, I've been thinking of introducing some more healthy choices to the menu. I'd be honored if you'd let me use your recipe as a starting point," Blaine took another bite from his cake. "Also, this is the first time in years that anyone's actually baked something for me. It's a nice change," Blaine admitted, smiling a little shyly over his tea cup.

"Well, you're welcome to the recipe. This one isn't a secret," Kurt said, "and now that I know that you just told me that, you can feel free to look forward to the next time I bake for you."

"There's going to be a next time?" Blaine said, his voice tinged with hope.

"There's going to be a next time," Kurt confirmed.

~~~

"I don't know. It was so weird," Blaine said, from his seat across from Mike. The two had met up on their lunch breaks for a quick bite. "Everything was going so well and I was just about to kiss him and then poof: moment gone. Maybe he just doesn't like me like that," Blaine said, pushing his pasta salad around with his fork.

"You know I'm not exactly a love expert or anything, but maybe this whole thing would be easier if you were just...honest with him," Blaine's eyes widened at the suggestion and he was about to spout off all of the reasons why that would be a terrible idea, but Mike cut him off. "No, wait, hear me out. You guys have become really good friends over the past month and I think you owe him the truth. If you're friendship is really meant to be it can last even if he doesn't feel the same way. At least then you'll know for sure."

Blaine sighed. He knew Mike was probably right, but it was easier said than done, "I'll think about it," Blaine said, shoving a huge forkful of food into his mouth to avoid further talk on the subject.

0000000000

"Grande non-fat mocha, please," Kurt said to Shelly when he stopped in for his usual post work caffeine fix. "And what the hell, throw in a biscotti, too."

"How adventurous of you," Blaine said, making his way out from the kitchen to join Kurt for a few minutes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes my middle name is danger. Next thing you know I'll be putting whipped cream on my mocha."

The two settled down at a table chatted idly about their days. Blaine told Kurt that he was actively working on getting his banana bread recipe just right and Kurt talked about his crazy boss a little more.

"Did you know it was possible to buy the wrong brand of index card?" Kurt said, talking about the errand he had run for Cooper earlier that day. "I learned that today. Apparently he only likes the kind that come in the red package. I should start a blog."

"Confessions of a twenty something PA?"

"Try, 'help I work for a crazed lunatic,'" Kurt laughed and took another bite of his cookie. "I'm glad the baking is going well though, how many bananas have you gone through today?"

"You know, I'm going to spare you the 27 dirty jokes that I could use as a response for that and just suffice it to say that it was a lot," Blaine said leveling Kurt with an amused look. "I'm not really changing anything about your recipe per say. I want it to taste the same, but I have to edit it for bulk baking. It should be on the menu within the month. I gave Mike a piece when I met him for lunch earlier. He liked it, too."

"Can't wait," Kurt said, returning his attention to his coffee and allowing them to drift into a comfortable silence.

Well, it was comfortable for Kurt, Blaine had just inadvertently reminded himself of the conversation he had with Mike about Kurt. After a brief internal struggle he decided to just go for it and attempt to broach the topic with the other man, "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said, causing the other boy to look up and give him a questioning look. "Um...I just wanted to ask you something," Kurt didn't say anything, but he raised his eyebrows to indicate that Blaine could go on. "If...if you...okay, so let's say you sort of have a thing for this guy and um...you think that maybe he feels the same way, but you're not sure," Blaine could feel his palms getting sweaty, "would you um...tell him?"

Kurt froze and that dull ache that was ever present when he was around Blaine these days throbbed just that much harder. Was Blaine really asking him for advice about this mystery guy he likes? This couldn't be happening. After a few moments Kurt realized that he was staring an forced out a response, "I'm not...really sure what I would do, but yeah...I guess honesty is always the best, right?" the irony of that statement was not lost on Kurt as he frantically scrambled for purchase on his bag. "Look, I uh...I have to go. I need to feed Marion," Kurt said rising out of his seat and making to leave. Before he was out the door he called stopped to pat a shell shocked Blaine on the shoulder, "Whoever he is...he's a lucky guy," Kurt left without giving a Blaine a chance to respond.

0000000000

Kurt knew it was probably childish to leave like that. Blaine was his friends. Friends asked other friends questions about relationship stuff and one day he hoped that he would get over everything enough to be that friend for Blaine, but not today. Today he was going to run out as fast as possible, go to the super market for one of those Amy's organic frozen dinners he likes, and spend the rest of the evening resolutely not thinking about it.

He was just trying to decide between the vegetable lasagna and the spinach pie when he heard someone come up behind him. "Oh my god, where on earth did you get that jacket? I've never seen anything like it before. It's amazing."

Kurt spun around to locate the source of the voice. In front of him was blonde man with glasses, sporting a fairly trendy outfit. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but was fit and fairly attractive. He wasn't exactly Kurt's type, but he was good looking. "Oh...um I made it myself actually."

The man looked like his eyes were going to bug out of their sockets, "Are you serious? That's amazing! You must be one hell of a designer. I'm sure I'll be seeing your picture in the pages of vogue in no time."

What this guy flirting with him? "Oh..um...it's just a hobby. I don't work as a designer, but thank you. I appreciate it."

"Well, that's a shame. You have incredible talent," the man said looking Kurt up and down appreciatively and yeah this guy was flirting with him, "I'm Chandler by the way."

"Kurt," he said shaking Chandler's hand.

"I swear, I don't generally pick up men in grocery stores, but you were just too fabulous to ignore," Chandler said, as Kurt's eye widened in shock. "I don't suppose that I could maybe...get your number? I'd love to take you out some time."

Kurt couldn't help, but glance down, a small smile on his face. He may be in hopelessly in love with Blaine, but he had to admit that the attention was flattering. It wasn't every day that you get randomly asked out in the frozen foods section and anyway this could be good for him. The man wasn't proposing marriage or anything and a few dates might help him get over Blaine, "Um...sure," Kurt said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Just give me your phone and I'll program in my number."

~~~

That Friday was the last day of January, so when Kurt came in for his coffee that afternoon Blaine was sitting at a table with a pad in front of him, sketching out treats and sweats for the upcoming holiday. Besides chocolate shops and florists, bakeries like Blaine's got hit particularly hard by the Valentine's Day rush and Blaine was busy creating the latest treats that would help couples everywhere to celebrate.

He knew that his affinity for the holiday was unusual for a single adult man, but he couldn't help but love a holiday where people were encouraged to come out and say to someone how much they care. Not to mention, it was an amazing opportunity to shower your friends with love and affection. Blaine was famous amongst his friends for his lavish Valentines. He thought back to when he used to rant at his friends in college when they would complain about "single's awareness day."

"It's only single's awareness day because you've made it that!" He would say, barely taking a breath before continuing. "Yeah, I'm aware that I'm single, but I'm also aware that I have a group of amazing and caring friends who love me and who I love." He still felt that way, but he couldn't help the small hope that he might not be single by the time Valentines Day rolled around this year.

He was broken from his reverie by a familiar voice. "Whoa, I think there's smoke coming out of your ears." Kurt said, sitting down across from Blaine at the table. "What are you concentrating so hard on?"

Blaine's face broke into a huge smile at the sight of Kurt sipping on his coffee, "Valentine's day plans!" Blaine said, smile never leaving his face. "Heart shaped linzer tarts, little chocolate souffles, strawberry cupcakes with chocolate ganache frosting, cupid shaped sugar cookies..."

Kurt cut him off sensing that Blaine could go on forever. "I guess your excited then?" Kurt asked chuckling at Blaine over his cup.

"It's the best time of year!" Blaine said dreamily and if it were a cartoon, Kurt swore Blaine would have had heart eyes.

"Isn't Valentine's day just one of those excuses for greeting card companies and jewelers to make money?" Kurt asked skeptically. "I don't know, but it's always seemed so tacky to me."

"That's not true!" Blaine said emphatically. "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries and call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday."

"Alright, Romeo, I believe you." Kurt conceded. "If it means you're making souffle, I guess I can't complain."

"Exactly!" Blaine said, absentmindedly drawing swirls onto his notepad, "So...what are you doing tonight? Do you want to come over and hang out? I'm thinking of making these little flourless chocolate cakes for two this year and I need a taste tester when I try them out later."

"Sounds delicious, but I'll have to take a raincheck." Kurt said, trying to pretend that his disappointment is only about the cake. "I..uh...actually have a date tonight." Blaine froze his doodling and stared open mouthed at Kurt. "Don't look so surprised!" Kurt said a bit defensively.

"No, no, that's not it at all," Blaine backtracked quickly, "I just didn't know you were seeing anyone. You never mentioned anyone," Blaine said, turning his wide brown eyes back down to the table.

Kurt wasn't sure how to react to the forlorn expression of Blaine's face, but he assumed that he was just upset that Kurt didn't share with him. "I'm not seeing him. I just met him the other day and he asked me to get dinner. It's not a big deal." Kurt said, finishing up his coffee and relaxing a little when Blaine's expression softened, "And besides, maybe if you snag that guy you've been crushing on we could double date some time. I should head out and get ready, but let me know how the cake turns out."

Kurt walked out and missed the shocked expression on Blaine's face.

0000000000

"I'm not saying that Katy Perry isn't a compelling performer. Quite the opposite, but she lacks the depth of someone like Lady Gaga" Chandler said, gesturing wildly over his food later that night.

"I know. That's exactly what I always say!" Kurt said. It was a few hours into their date and Kurt was having a great time, but he felt a bit like he was out to dinner with a sassy gay best friend and not a boyfriend. If he was honest he felt like he was on a date with his high school self turned up a few notches. "I'm mostly into her older stuff, though. Her new stuff is a little too techno for my taste."

"I can see that. Those tracks off the Born this Way album are timeless." There was a small silence while they ate their food and Kurt had to admit he was a bit relieved. Moments later, however, Chandler was back in full force. "Oh my god, have you read the new Bette Midler memoir? It was genius, pure genius."

The rest of the date went on much like that and by the end Kurt felt like he had made a new friend, but was ready to end their dating relationship as swiftly as possible. Kurt was about to let him down gently when the waitress came back over. "Can I get you guys some dessert or are you done for the night?"

"Just the check please," Chandler said swiftly, turning to Kurt. "I know this adorable little bakery downtown that I simply must take you to. They have the best coffee and pastries I've ever had."

Kurt sighed, but decided that the conversation could be had over coffee, and resigned himself to another hour with his chipper companion.

0000000000

Back at Bee's, Blaine was still moping around the kitchen. Gregory, his night baker, had tried to make him go home when his shift was over, but he insisted that there was too much to do before the holiday and that he couldn't afford to go home. They both knew it was a lie, but Gregory just ignored his sulking boss and did his job.

Blaine was just dusting powdered sugar over his practice cake when he heard the unmistakeable sounds of Cooper making an unnecessary scene in his shop. "Could I get a wee bit of coffee, m'dear." he said to the cashier in a horrific, fake Irish accent.

"Cooper, you better have a really good reason for being so loud." Blaine said, emerging from the back still holding the cake. "I'm in a bad mood already so please tell me you're not here to harass me further."

Cooper put on his best affronted face and took the cake out of Blaine's hands without asking, "I'm not here to harass you." he said, dipping his finger into the frosting and sticking it into his mouth. "Can't I just drop in on my brother to have a chat?" he said returning to his obnoxious, fake accent and winking at the cashier.

"Okay, first of all, how about you ask before dipping your grubby paws into my baked goods, and second of all, in twenty four years of life I don't think you've ever come to me just to have a 'little chat'." Blaine said, plopping down at one of the tables that had arm chairs instead of plastic ones. "What is it that you want?"

Cooper ignored Blaine's reprimand about the cake and plucked a fork from behind the counter before joining Blaine at the table, "No need to be so sassy, Blainey. I was just going to ask if you could whip me up one of your fancy creations. I have a date tomorrow night and I'd like to ask her up for dessert after if you know what I mean." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm not really in the mood, so just tell Shelly I said to give you whatever you want from the case." Blaine was about to get up and go back to futzing around the kitchen for no reason, but Cooper's voice stopped him.

"Hey, kid, come on, what's eating you?" Cooper said in a protective, brotherly voice that Blaine very rarely heard from him. "You're usually squealing with excitement to make something new and now you look like someone killed your dog."

"I don't have a dog." Blaine said uselessly, staring down at his lap. Cooper gave him a few minutes and when he looked back up he leveled Blaine with a stare that told him he wasn't going to let it go until he told him what was wrong. "Okay, fine. Remember that guy that I told you I was crushing on? Well, I thought he was into me, but he's on a date with some other guy right now."

Despite what most people thought, Cooper was not a stupid man. He could admit to being sort of selfish and self centered, but two things we absolutely true. He was not an idiot and he loved his baby brother. He wasn't always the best at showing it, but he loved him and the look on his face right now was heartbreaking. For the first time in a while Cooper was speechless, "Hey, it's okay." Cooper said moving around so that he was perched on the armrest of the chair next to Blaine. "Look I know it seems bad right now, but it'll be okay. You'll see." Cooper said putting his arm around Blaine and letting him rest his head on his arm, "And hey, maybe now you'll finally give Kurt a chance." Cooper said, trying to insert some humor into the situation.

Blaine froze and stared up at Cooper, "What did you just say?" he said, brows furrowed and eyes wide, pointed like lasers at Cooper.

"Um...Kurt, you know the assistant I tried to set you up with the other day." Cooper said, looking at Blaine like he was nuts. "I told him you weren't interested, but now that your man is off with someone else..."

Suddenly Blaine was grabbing Cooper by the collar and practically shouting in his face. "Tell me, Cooper, that your PA isn't Kurt Hummel. Tell me that's not what's going on here."

"Um...I guess I could tell you that, but it wouldn't be the truth. He's been with me for about a year now. You might even recognize him I send him in here every morning to get me..."

"A medium, soy dirty chai and a blueberry muffin." Blaine said, disbelievingly slumping back into the chair, but a moment later he was back up again, grabbing at Cooper's shoulders. "You're going to fix this Cooper. You're going to fix this and it's all going to be okay again. You better fix this."

Cooper grabbed both of Blaine's shoulders back and looked right in Blaine's eyes to get him to shut up, "Blainey, I'll do whatever you want me too, but you're going to have to calm down first."

0000000000

Kurt allowed Chandler to link their arms as they walked out of the restaurant and towards the bakery. It didn't take long for Kurt to figure out that they were headed towards Bee's, but Kurt didn't mention it and was just grateful that Blaine didn't work on Friday nights.

They were just about to walk in when Chandler held him back and pointed emphatically through the window, "Oh my god," he said covering his mouth with his free hand. "Don't look now, but I think that's Cooper Anderson in there!"

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes, but like most people when someone said 'don't look now' his gaze was directed towards the inside of the shop where his boss was sitting propped on an arm chair with his arms around none other than Blaine. Kurt's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that the guy Blaine was crushing on was actually Kurt's boss. This was too screwed up for words. Cooper had just let him believe that it was some unknown random getting in the way of their relationship. Kurt knew it was rude and somewhere in the back of his mind he almost felt bad for Chandler, but at that moment all he could think of was getting away from that shop.

"I have to go." he said suddenly, wrenching his hand out of Chandler's grip and without a look back at his astonished date he was sprinting home.

~~~

By the time Kurt got home he already had five missed calls from Chandler. He fleetingly considered calling him and making up some excuse, but he decided to just forget about it in favor of turning off his phone entirely and retreating into his bedroom. Almost in a trance, he found himself changing into his baggiest most comfortable pajamas and cocooning himself in a blanket, before walking back out to his TV area and curling into a ball on the couch. He wanted to cry. He wanted all of the horrible feelings he was bottling up to come pouring out, but instead he was numb, practically motionless on the sofa, not even flinching when Marion came and curled up next to him.

He sat there doing and thinking essentially nothing for about a half hour before he managed to start analyzing what had just happened. The time had given him enough clarity to realize that there must be a part of the story he was missing. As far as Kurt and the rest of America knew, Cooper was straight. It's not that Kurt was so delusional as to think that there weren't an actors still in the closet, but after a year of watching Cooper flirt relentlessly with every female in his general vicinity Kurt really didn't think Cooper was one of them. He couldn't deny what he saw, though. Clear as day, on the couch were Blaine and Cooper snuggled up close.

He sighed loudly and felt Marion snuggle deeper into his side, "You'll always be here for me, won't you Marion," Kurt said, rubbing the cat's head. "We'll always have each other," he huffed a bit at how pathetic he must sound, talking to his cat, but this is what his life was now. He curled his arm around the fat tabby and flicked the television on. He settled on reruns of the Real Housewives of Somewhere and eventually managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

Kurt woke up the next morning with a new resolve. His future working for Cooper was still doubtful at this point, but he knew deep down that Blaine really hadn't done anything wrong. He had tried to tell Kurt about the guy he was crushing on, but he had run out, unwilling to hear about his competition. Hell, it was partially his own fault for refusing to tell Blaine who his boss was. So he put on his fiercest outfit, shoved his phone into his pants without bothering to turn it on (he wasn't ready to face forty seven text messages from Chandler), picked up two coffees from cafe on his way to Chelsea, and walked purposefully to Blaine's apartment, determined to get some answers.

0000000000

"Look we're not going to get anywhere if you just keep playing the blame game, Blaine," Cooper said exasperatedly form his seat across from Blaine at the younger man's kitchen table. They had parted ways at about eleven the night before, but Blaine made Cooper promise that he would be at his apartment bright and early to iron out what Blaine referred to as the 'Kurt disaster.' Unfortunately step one in the plan: talk to Kurt, was on hold for the moment because his phone was off. "Even if he remains out of contact for the rest of the weekend, all we have to do is wait until he comes into Bee's on Monday morning and this whole thing will be straightened out. You'll be feeding him your very own hand made truffles by Valentine's Day."

"I'm not a chocolatier," Blaine mumbled uselessly, irritated at the fact that Cooper was right for a change. "I just can't believe this is happening. What if he fell madly in love with that guy last night and has forgotten all about me. I mean it's a little suspicious that he hasn't had his phone on all night."

"No way, little brother. No one could hold a candle to you. You are an Anderson after all."

The brother's continued their back and forth and were so involved that the only one who heard the buzzer for their apartment was Mike, who was determinedly staying out the the fray by sitting on the couch and pretending to read the newspaper. "Uh...I guess I'll get it," he said pointlessly, as no one was paying attention to him. "Who is it?" Mike said into the intercom.

"Um...it's Kurt. Can I come up?"

"This ought to be good," Mike mumbled under his breath and pressed the button to let him in. "Come on up. Enter at your own risk," he said at a more audible volume before retreating to the couch and waiting for the show to start.

A few minutes later there was a sharp knock on the door that finally broke Blaine and Cooper from their conversation. "Come in. It's open," Mike called, not bothering to look up from his magazine. When the door opened and the Anderson brothers turned around, it was to the sight of a slightly nervous looking Kurt, clutching two steaming coffee cups in his hands.

0000000000

"I...uh, hope this isn't a bad time, but I really need to get this out," Kurt said walking into the room and putting the two cups down on the table. He had been practicing his speech the entire way there. He certainly wasn't expecting to have to give it in front of Mike and Cooper, but it was now or never and awkwardness be damned he was going to say his piece. "Look, I know I should have been more up front about who I work for regardless of my contract and I know that I probably look like a crazed lunatic right now, but Blaine I just want you to know that if this is what you want I'm happy for you."

"Kurt, what..." but he was cut off by the man who clearly was not stopping for anything.

"The truth is, I was in love with you, well am in love with you and I only went on the date last night to try and forget you, but when I saw the two of you in that shop last night I lost it and I ran. I ran, but I'm here now and I care about you enough that if you want to date my boss then I support you one hundred percent, no matter what," Blaine and Cooper both let out a choked noise and tried once again in vain to interrupt Kurt. "But what I want Cooper to know is that what you did, was not cool. I don't know what my future is, as your employee because I'm really hurt and confused right now, but I hope that when I decide you can respect my decision."

"Kurt, please if you would just listen for one second," Blaine tried again only to be cut off for a third time.

"And please, Blaine I'm begging you, don't let this get in the way of our friendship because I just don't know what I'd do with out you I my life. These past couple of months with you have been..."

That was as far as Kurt's speech got, however, because Blaine had finally gotten tired of being cut off and decided to take matters into his own hands. In two swift steps Blaine was out of his chair and striding towards Kurt. Before the ranting man knew what was happening he was being cut off by a pair of lips pressed firmly onto his own. Blaine was kissing him and not just a short, friendly 'please shut up' kiss, but a solid, warm deep kiss that said 'I'm here. I care so deeply for you. Whatever you were thinking before is wrong because I feel exactly the same way.' Finally Blaine pulled away and pressed their foreheads together as the two caught there breath. "Please, Kurt, please please stop talking," Blaine said and Kurt nodded furiously, pulling Blaine by the neck in for another kiss. He was faintly aware of Cooper and Mike watching them from the opposite sides of the room, but it didn't matter. All he could think and smell and taste was Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

Finally, the two broke apart for the second time only for Kurt to slump like a rag doll into Blaine's arms, tears threatening to spill, "I thought I'd lost you. I thought we would never be together," he said into Blaine's ear, voice shaky.

"I'll explain everything. I promise, but all you need to know right now is that I'm in love with you, too, so in love with you."

Blaine could feel Kurt nodding into his neck and attempting to get his breathing under control. He led the taller man over to the kitchen table so that they could sit and talk. There was obviously a lot of misinformation floating around and now that the most important thing was cleared up they had some ancillary issues to attend to.  
"I'm sorry for my...outburst. I just really needed to get all of that out. I guess I had a few things wrong though," Kurt said attempting a watery smile.

"Yeah, just a bit," Cooper said speaking up for the first time since watching his brother suck face with his employee, "Blainey, why don't you explain to your new boyfriend just how wrong he is."

"Blainey?" Kurt and Mike said at the same time, as Blaine face palmed.

He took a steadying breath and then plastered on his best smile, "Kurt, I would like you to meet the worlds most obnoxious older brother, Cooper Anderson."

There was a long, uninterrupted silence that seemed to stretch on forever and just when Blaine was about to say something just to ease the tension Kurt started to laugh and not a giggle, but a full out belly laugh. The other three people in the room looked confused at first, but pretty soon they were all laughing too, "Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt gasped. "This is too good! Cooper wanted to set you up with me, but you didn't know it was me so you said you liked someone else, but really that someone else was me all along and then I see you and Cooper hugging and I think you're dating, but you brothers, brothers, Blaine!" Kurt burst into another fit of laughter. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this is funny."

0000000000

After Kurt had managed to settle down and the whole confusing story finally unraveled Cooper made his goodbyes and told Kurt that he would expect him at work bright and early Monday morning and Mike set out for an afternoon at Tina's apartment. Kurt and Blaine were finally alone.

"It's been quite the day, hasn't it?" Kurt said resting his head on his hand and staring and bit dreamily into Blaine's eyes, "It was crazy, but I think everything turned out pretty well all things considered."

Blaine smiled at that and reached out to grab Kurt's free hand, "I think so, too," Blaine said. "And just so we're clear...about what Cooper said earlier...about us being boyfriends...is that...can we."

"I would love to be able to call you my boyfriend, Blaine and no need to be nervous. I think if we've learned one thing from this whole situation it's that we should all be a little more upfront with each other."

Blaine's smile grew impossibly wider, "Well then, how about I take my new boyfriend out for lunch?"

~~~

Not much had changed once Kurt and Blaine had finally gotten their acts together to become boyfriends. They were still the close friends they were before and they were still learning new things about each other every day, but now that their feelings were out in the open they could go about their relationship in a way that was much freer and less volatile. There was also more kissing, a lot more kissing.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, finally pulling away from Blaine's lips, face flushed and eyes reluctant. "You're going to make me late for work!" Blaine had pulled Kurt into the staff room that morning when he had come in for Cooper's breakfast and had been kissing him passionately for the last ten minutes.

"Mmmm...but it's Valentine's Day," Blaine said in between the kisses he was now placing down the column of Kurt's neck, his winter scarf lying forgotten on the floor. "And besides I have an in with your boss."

Kurt giggled and let Blaine kiss him for a few seconds longer before pushing him away once and for all, taking Blaine's hands in his, "Yes it's Valentine's Day which means I have to get to work so I can finish my obligations in time to give you the most romantic evening of your life so far." Tina and Mike had filled Kurt in on how Blaine liked to go all out on Valentine's Day even when he wasn't in a relationship. He would shower his friends it sweets and notes about how much he cared about them only to spend the night at home with take out and a Lana Turner movie marathon. Kurt was determined that this Valentine's Day would make up for all of that and then some. Kurt took one of Blaine's hands and kissed the back of it as he pulled away to re-tie his scarf around his neck, "until later!" he said, blowing Blaine a final dramatic kiss, leaving the shop, and sending a wave to Shelly on his way out.

Blaine took a second to collect himself in the staff room, smiling to himself and practically vibrating with the excitement of the day ahead.

0000000000

Blaine's day of surprises started out simply enough. At around eleven, a delivery man came to the shop and pressed a large bouquet of flowers into his hand. Attached to the tissue paper was a little heart shaped card that said "For Blaine" on the front and on the back there was a note.

Dear Blaine,

Gardenias for joy, Geraniums for comfort, Larkspur for your beautiful spirit, and yellow Chrysanthemums for the absolute joy you bring me.

I hope you're having an amazing Valentine's Day!

xoxoxoxoxo,

Kurt

Blaine put his nose into the flowers and inhaled deeply. He went into the kitchen and put them in a vase right next to his work space so he could look at them all day. He snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Kurt with a quick message about how beautiful they were.

At about one, when Blaine was about to get out his turkey sandwich for lunch, he got another delivery.

"Um...Blaine," Shelly said, walking into the kitchen and brandishing a brown paper bag. "The delivery guy from the thai place down the road just dropped this off. He said it had already been payed for."

Before Blaine had time to question it, his phone was lighting up with a text from Kurt.

I'm glad you liked the flowers. I know it's traditional to send candy, but I figured you probably don't need any more sweets so I got you lunch from that Thai restaurant you like. Enjoy, sweetheart. Happy Valentine's Day xoxo.

The final surprise of the day (or so Blain thought) came about a half hour before he was going to leave. He got another text from Kurt.

I know you usually make yourself a latte before I come in for our afternoon chats, but go out and get your drink from Shelly instead. I know we're both going strait home to get ready, but you should still get your fix! Happy Valentine's Day xoxo.

Blaine walked out of the kitchen and hung his apron up on the hook by the door, "Hey, Kurt said you had something for me?"

Shelly turned around and nodded towards an empty table in the corner. On top the the table was a stuffed dog with huge eyes and a big white mug with hearts all over it. The mug was filled to the brim with a steaming liquid that smelled like raspberry mocha. Next to it was a note, this time in Kurt's distinctive, loopy hand writing.

Okay so I know stuffed animals are totally cliché, but I saw this little gal and couldn't leave the shop without her. Her name is Margaret Thatcher and you have to be nice to her or she'll reduce government spending on social services like education and housing. You've probably already guessed what's in the cup, but I couldn't resist. This is the drink you gave me the first time we ever had a real conversation. Please enjoy and I'll see you tonight. Happy Valentine's Day xoxo.

0000000000

Kurt thought he had put together a pretty amazing day of surprises for Blaine, but he should have known that there was no way his boyfriend didn't also have a few tricks up his sleeve. As soon as he walked into Cooper's trailer and set up his breakfast he heard the man come up behind him and shove a plate in front of his face.

"You two are sickeningly cute, but here. I promised Blaine I'd give this to you as soon as you got in."

On top of the plate was a chocolate croissant and a tiny bouquet of red roses that were sculpted out of marzipan. Also on the plate was a note.

I know you don't typically indulge in pastries for breakfast, but I figured you could make an exception on Valentine's day. You can eat the flowers too :)! Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt

Love,

Blaine

Kurt practically squealed with delight, forgetting for a second that Cooper was still watching him. The older man just rolled his eyes and went to start on his normal breakfast. "Thanks, Cooper. I appreciate you playing delivery man. There are about 25 bouquets at the office for you from various female suitors. What would you like me to do with them?" Kurt asked, sitting across from Cooper at the table and starting in on his croissant.

"Um...just give them out to the various secretaries at the office. Say they're from me."

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes, "classy," he said under his breath.

"You know it."

The rest of the day passed fairly typically accept for the bouquet of purple tulips (Kurt's favorite) that showed up at his desk at around two and the sappy thank you texts that he received from Blaine after every one of Kurt's treats were delivered. The real fun, however, was yet to come.

0000000000

The only clues that Kurt had given Blaine about their evening was a text message instructing him to "dress to impress." To Blaine, that meant a pair of his best dark wash jeans, a white sweater vest over a button down white shirt, a dark grey blazer with lighter grey, piping and red bow tie for the holiday. He even added a stylish bowler cap for good measure. Right as Blaine was straightening his bow tie in the mirror he heard the bell for his apartment sound. Mike wasn't leaving to pick up Tina for another half hour, so he let his room mate buzz who he assumed was Kurt up to his apartment. His heart began to flutter when a minute later he heard Kurt's voice in the entry way of his apartment.

He finally emerged from his bedroom, pulling on his pea coat, completely ready for their night out, "Well don't you look hansom," Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "I like the hat."

"You do a fine job cleaning up yourself, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand in his. Blaine was relieved that Kurt was in a outfit similar to his. He was wearing nice jeans, a white button down, and a finely tailored black vest with a tie that had deep red hearts on it. He was also wearing one of his stylish winter coats. Blaine thought he looked like a model. He always thought Kurt looked like a model. He couldn't help himself and leaned in for another, less chaste kiss.

"And...that's my cue to leave," Mike said, laughing as he backed out of the living room to get ready for his own date.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away from each other, also laughing at how easily they had forgotten that Mike was still there, "Are you ready for an old fashioned, romantic date?" Kurt asked with a sly smile. "Well as old fashioned as two fabulous gay men can be," he added with a little wink.

"Absolutely," Blaine said, "where are you taking me."

"We'll get to that. I'm going to keep you in suspense a little longer, but first things first," Kurt said pulling a clear box from behind his back. Inside were two boutonnieres made from white gardenias. "Would you do me the honor of wearing this on your lapel as a sign of my affection for you?" Kurt said putting on a mock formal tone of voice.

Blaine made a valiant effort not to giggle, but he was genuinely touched by the sweet gesture. The last time someone had bought him a boutonniere was back in his debutante ball days and he was much happier getting a flower from Kurt, "Kurt, of course, they're beautiful." Kurt blushed as he plucked one of the gardenias from the carton and fastened it to Blaine's blazer with slightly shaking hands. Blaine grabbed him before he could pull away, "Kurt, you're blushing," blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand before he could reach for the other flower.

This just made Kurt redden further, "It's just..." Kurt paused to watch Blaine deftly tuck the pin into his lapel. When the shorter man finished and looked back up into Kurt's eyes he continued. "I'm just not used to being like this with anyone. Most of the people I know...especially friends from college they think of me as this cool as a cucumber gay bar super star, but really I'm just a silly romantic. I'm just really glad I have you."

"It's not silly," Blaine said, leaning in for yet another kiss. "I'm really glad I have to, too."

They stood for a moment just taking each other in before Kurt finally spoke, "Well, we better get a move on. We have a whole night ahead of us. Would you accompany me?" Kurt said, bringing back his comically formal tone and offering his elbow to Blaine.

"Why yes, I would love to!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's offered arm and following him out of the apartment building. Blaine couldn't help his sense of almost childish pride parading around the city with a gorgeous man on his arm, but it was his first Valentine's Day with anyone special and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

0000000000

It was brisk out, but the restaurant wasn't too far away and Kurt and Blaine took the opportunity to press close to each other. They soon arrived outside of a familiar SoHo bistro.

"I love Bistro Les Amis!" Blaine exclaimed. "How did you managed to get us in here on Valentine's Day?"

"It's amazing what being Cooper Anderson's assistant can do for you and anyway, this isn't jut any normal night in here. Just wait until we get inside," Kurt said, yanking Blaine through the door. Kurt gave the name Anderson to the hostess, but Blaine wasn't paying much attention. In the back of the restaurant where there are normally more tables, there was a jazz quartet with a singer and a small floor where couples were already dancing together. Blaine was still staring when he followed the hostess and Kurt to a small table in the middle of the restaurant. Kurt took his hand over the table, finally drawing Blaine's attention away from the band, "I remembered you liked dancing and um...I thought you might enjoy this. The singer is a friend of mine from college," Kurt said gesturing to the curvy African American woman wearing a red dress and belting out 'It Don't Mean a Thing if it Ain't Got That Swing,' "she told me she was performing here tonight."

"Kurt..." Blaine started. He was practically at a loss for words for what felt like the millionth time that day. "This is amazing. I can't remember that last time someone's taken me dancing...actually this might be the only time someone's taken me dancing. I love it."

Kurt just smiled at him over their menu, "alright then, let's order and then I want you to take me for a spin on the dance floor." The waitress came by and Kurt, insistent on using his French, ordered for them. Once their order of a shared plate of mussels (Moules marinieres), Rosemary Scented Breast of Chicken with Mushroom Sauce Served with Risotto for Blaine (Filet de poulet sauce forestiere et risotto), braised Lamb Shank with Wild Mushrooms & Roasted New Potatoes for Kurt (Jarret d'agneau braisé aux champignons sauvages et pommes sautées), and a bottle of red wine for both of them was placed, Blaine was was pulling Kurt up to dance.

They got up just in time to catch the last bars of 'In the Mood' and Blaine led Kurt in a jaunty blues dance. Immediately after, the singer, who Kurt told Blaine was called Mercedes transitioned into 'Misty.' Kurt decided he could handle a simple slow dance and moved his hands so that he was leading instead, pulling Blaine in close. The shorter man rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and let out a contented sigh. "Thanks for bringing me here, Kurt. I know I've said thank you a million times today, but I can't help it. It's been an amazing day."

"It's my pleasure, really," Kurt said placing a kiss on the sport right below Blaine's ear. They stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the music and being close to each other. "Blaine?" Kurt started.

"Mhmm," Blaine answered lazily, unwilling to break the moment.

"I love you."

Blaine didn't start or act surprised as Kurt thought he would. He simply moved so that his lips were right next to Kurt's ear, "I love you, too."

0000000000

After a delicious meal, a ton more dancing, and a little more wine than either man was used to consuming, the two stumbled home giddily, exchanging kisses every few blocks. "Mike's at Tina's place for the night. You should come up," Blaine said leading Kurt towards his apartment building. "I have dessert for us."

Kurt giggled and followed Blaine up the stairs, "Hmmm...what kind of dessert?" Kurt pressed against Blaine's back and kissed his neck making it extremely difficult for him to get the key in the door. He finally succeeded and the two made there way into the apartment, Kurt never leaving his place behind Blaine.

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and spun the two of them so that he was pressing Kurt into the kitchen island, "Well, I was talking about my special flour-less chocolate cake for two, but now that you mention it, both kinds, definitely both kinds."

They mutually decided that cake would be much better with pajamas so Blaine lent Kurt a pair of his coziest flannel pajama pants and one of his old Dalton tshirts, soft from years of washing and the two settled down on the couch with one plate and two forks, a big glass of milk was sitting between them on the coffee table. Kurt thought about making a crack about how they were like two girls at a slumber party, but he refrained. There was no denying that Kurt loved to have a fabulous night on the town, but even before they started dating, these moments were Kurt's favorite part of their relationship. There was a reason his put Geraniums in Blaine's bouquet. To Kurt, Blaine was the definition of comfort.

"You know, back before I had you and I used to spend Valentine's Day at home in my pajamas eating cake just like this and mouthing the words to Some Like it Hot, everyone thought it must be so depressing for me," Blaine said, putting the empty plate back onto the table and curling up into Kurt's side. "The truth is I didn't mind it. I love watching those old movies and I've always been sort of a home body, but everything seemed so dull, you know? It's like I knew there was something I was missing for, but I didn't know what it was so I just stopped looking and then one day I heard the bell over my shop door ring and I look up and there you were. All I can remember thinking was, 'that man must be the most beautiful man in all of New York City,'" Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's hair, but didn't interrupt. "I just felt like, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for your forever.' Seeing you walk into my shop that day, that was a moment for me, about you, but it didn't stop there. It was like every time I got a step closer to knowing you, I had that moment all over again, only stronger. I want to spend evenings like this snuggled on the couch watching old movies and wearing baggy old pajamas, but I want to do it with you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. There was really nothing to say, so instead he cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand and captured his mouth in a kiss. Finally pulling away he whispered, "here's to many more nights that end just like this." With that, Kurt closed the distance between them again. There wasn't much more talking that night, just a frantic suggestion that they move to the bedroom and a murmured 'thank you' when Blaine cleaned them both off with a warm washcloth before letting Kurt be the big spoon. As Blaine drifted off to sleep that night he thought for the first time in his life that Cooper was absolutely right, Kurt was perfect for him.

~~~

Two Years Later...

The years had been kind to Kurt and Blaine. After a popular food network special, Bee's sky rocketed from a local favorite to one of the city's most popular bakeries. Blaine had even been commissioned to make a cook book of the bakery's highlights. Santana's career has also bloomed meaning that Kurt was able to make somewhat of a name for himself as a music video director. He was still waiting for his big break, but he was finally able to quit his job with Cooper and do freelance directing full time. What Mike had neglected to tell anyone, was that he was planning to propose the same night as Kurt and Blaine's first Valentine's Day. They were married that fall and Kurt and Marion moved in with Blaine in Mike's stead.

Given the maddening complication of the beginning of their relationship, it was a relief how simple they found it to be together. Their relationship was comfortable without being boring and they were solid, well deserved constants in each other's lives. Tina liked to joke that it wasn't if they got married it was when. Their relationship wasn't ostentatious or showy. The couple preferred small, warm gestures that made each other smile to huge displays of their affection and it showed on a snowy evening in mid January when Blaine was putting the finishing touches on the first draft of his cook book. He had taken the day off to pour through his recipe card box (Kurt had tried and failed to get him to go digital) and he was just putting everything away when he heard his boyfriend come through the front door.

"It's really coming down out there," Kurt said, brushing snow off his jacket and hanging it up on the hook by the door. "I think my eyelashes are frozen."

Blaine laughed as he walked over to him, forgoing their usual peck on the lips and giving a kiss to each of Kurt's eyelids, "did that help?" he asked, voice full of amusement.

"I suppose it didn't hurt," Kurt said, making his way into the kitchen. "I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but I thought maybe we could harken back to your bachelor days and make a frozen pizza instead. I really don't want to go back out there. I thought we could pig out on whatever we have lying around and catch up on our shows."

Blaine looked a little longingly out the window. He had plans! They were supposed to use their reservations to celebrate what he was about to do, but that look out the window proved that no matter how much he wanted to, there was no way they were making it to that little Italian place that Kurt loved. He heaved a sigh that he hoped his disappointment wasn't too obvious, "I suppose you're right," Blaine said, moving to put his recipe box away. They could celebrate with a dinner out another night. He'd waited too long for this, and now that he actually thought about it, a night in might end up being much more desirable given the circumstances. "I'm just going to go grab something from our room. You don't mind popping the pizza in?"

"Yeah, I got it," Kurt said preheating the oven and taking the Friday New York Times over to the table to do a little reading. He noticed that Blaine had forgotten one of his index cards on the table, "Honey, you left one of your recipe cards out. I keep telling you if you put it on the computer you won't have to worry about loosing them!"

"One second, Kurt," Blaine called from the bedroom. He pocketed the ring and gave himself one last encouraging look in the mirror, "show time," he said to his reflection.

"Actually," Blaine said, gently taking the newspaper from Kurt's hand and replacing it with his own as he sat down next to him and scooted his chair up close. "I left it there on purpose." Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in a gesture that urged Blaine to explain himself. "Kurt, I don't think I need to tell you how much my life has changed since I met you. These past few years have been without question the best of my life. You are the love of my life, the reason I get up in the morning, and the reason I can't wait to come home from work every day. I don't know what's going to happen for the rest of my life, but I know for sure that I want you by my side."

Blaine picked up the loose card and pressed it into Kurt's hand. On the top, written in Blaine's neat handwriting is said 'Grandma Anderson's Famous Sticky Buns.' Kurt stared wide eyed as Blaine sunk to the floor on one knee, "Oh god, Blaine."

"Kurt, would you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked opening his palm to reveal a simple platinum band. Kurt stared with his mouth open, shocked and elated. The silence made Blaine nervous though and he started to ramble, "I...I know this isn't really the ideal night, and I wanted to take you out after, and I didn't even get you flowers or any..."

Kurt, in a move reminiscent of their first, shut Blaine up with a kiss. He finally pulled away, leaving his hands on either side of Blaine's face, "Blaine, of course I'll marry you. I can't wait to be your husband."


End file.
